


Whatever it Takes

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: Reincarnation AU [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Clexa, Commander Lexa, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fluff, Humans vs. Orcs, Princess Clarke, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Clarke's kingdom is no more than a pile of rubbles, the orcs made sure of it. After traveling on her own for weeks, she stumbles upon the help she was searching for, the Commander of the 12 Clans and expert orc killer, Lexa.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-Posted on Fanfiction.net  
> So, what can I tell you about this story before we begin? It's a spin-off of another one of my stories, "Nothing Could Drive us Away", most importantly it takes the first Interlude and turns it into a full-fledged story. You're welcome. So if you've already read it, this Prologue is the Interlude, just to set the pace and to help those who haven't read the story what the hell is going on. I'll be posting a new chapter everyday, and I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Prologue**

 

Clarke had been running for what felt like days. In truth, she knew, it had been weeks, months even, that she'd ran away from her home. Between hunting to survive and avoiding the orcs battalions moving around the mountains, she'd kept busy, able to forget the smoke and the fire, and the blood. But this really felt like the end.

  
She'd been crossing yet another river, cold water bitting her angles and soaking her leather boots. She walked carefully, hefting what little she carried on her shoulders. A few stones rolled under her feet, but she'd managed to keep her balance through the crossing.

  
She didn't know whether she heard them first, or they'd caught her crossing first, but suddenly she'd heard loud footsteps coming from behind her. Branches cracking. War cries, sending chills down her spine. She'd glance behind her, and saw shadows running down the slope of the hill, through slim trees, all huddled together. Dread sank deep into her stomach. How she'd manage to have an entire division sneak up on her was the real head-scratcher, but she didn't have time to think about it. She ran as quickly as she could to the river bank.

  
She'd barely taken a step on dry stones that she heard swords and shields banging together, the sound of orcs ready to attack. She'd barely glanced behind her, seeing twenty, maybe thirty of those gray-skinned beasts, blood and war paint smearing their skins, yellow vicious eyes on her. She cursed under her breath and began to run to the nearest woods, hoping to hide there.

  
One or two orcs she could take care on her own, but twenty would be the death of her. She didn't stop to wonder whether she'd outrun them. She didn't hear them anymore, but only because the sound of blood pumping in her ears had replaced it.

  
She was about to decide whether to hide in a tree or continue to run when the rows of trees seemed to become sparser, and the light passed through the canopy. She was approaching a clearing. She didn't stop to think whether it was a good idea or not and ran past the last of the trees. Instantly she noticed how large the clearing was, to the point that she could only see more forest on the hill outlined along the horizon. There were large rocks formations all around the clearing, and Clarke thought she could hide behind, or even under one of them.

  
She instantly began to run toward some of the bigger rocks, ignoring the sun beating down on her. She'd lost the orc army for now, but once they'd cross the river it wouldn't last. She rounded a corner, ready to slip under the closest rock there, when she stopped dead in her track, stunned.

  
Right in front of her three orc scouts had set up camp, seating on the rocks around them. They looked just as surprised to see her. Clarke didn't wait for them to recover. She dropped her backpack to the ground and pulled her sword from its sheath on her back. It wasn't much of a weapon, really, more like the first thing she'd managed to grab before running. One of its edges was broken, and the only reason she'd kept it so far was because she refused to pick up an orc's weapon.

  
All three scouts stood up, their pale skin covered with dark marks and light leather armor. They picked up their swords and threw themselves at the blond. Clarke had dealt with scouts before. They were nimbler than normal orcs, lighter on their feet too, but still not as much as her.

  
She avoided a swing from one and blocked the other with her sword. When the third one thought he had a clear shot, dark toothy grin splitting his face, Clarke took her dagger out of her belt and tug it deep in the third orc's chest. His eyes grew wide in surprise as he stumbled backward, his sword falling out of his hand. Clarke used the surprise to push the second one away. She was lucky scouts weren't usually as strong as normal orcs, and those looked to be young and inexperienced. She ran to the third one who'd managed to take the dagger out, dark green blood sipping out of his gut. With one swift move of her blade, she cut his throat, and he fell on the grass, blood flowing out of the slash.

  
She picked up her dagger when two strong arms encircled her from behind, and began to tense, crushing her slowly. With a hiccup, she managed to take a deep breath and used all her strength to kick the orc's leg. It didn't seem to hurt him much, but he moved his leg away nonetheless, changing his stand. She used those few seconds when his balance wasn't secured and he wasn't paying attention to her to throw her dagger out of her hand and pick it back up, with the blade facing toward her enemy. She dug it deep in the first bit of gray flesh she could find, his forearm.

  
The orc stumbled with a cry of pain and let her go. She was pretty sure she had broken his bone but didn't stop to learn more. She turned around, her sword still in hand, and slashed the orc's belly. He barely had time to put his hands on the cut, preventing his guts from spilling, that Clarke ran her sword through him. He fell on his back, his blood staining the grass.

  
The sound of a horn being blown reminded Clarke that there was a third orc, who was now standing with a dark horn pressed to his mouth, blowing the alarm. She picked up her dagger and swiftly threw it. It landed right between the orc's eyes, but she knew it was too late. The army was bound to have heard it. She could already hear loud steps coming her way.

  
Without thinking, she picked up her bag and her dagger and threw herself under the closest rock. The space dug under there was just large enough for a human being, and she prayed no one would notice her.

* * *

The orcs arrived loudly, their steps echoing around the clearing, probably all the way to the forest. They stopped at the sight of their dead scouts, and Clarke saw them disperse, if only a bit, probably looking for her. One of them walked closer and closer to her stone, each of his stomping steps making her heart beat faster. She was completely stuck. If he were to find her, it would be the end. Her grip tightened on her dagger.

  
Suddenly, she heard the air trembling, and a volley of arrows landed on the ground in front of her, killing effectively a few orcs, including the one so close to her.

  
She then heard it. What she'd thought were the footsteps of orcs before, she now realized were hooves beating the ground. Horses came galloping down the clearing, and one after the other their riders jumped off their backs. Clarke counted five of them, not much against thirty orcs, and she almost hoped they were only the first wave. She knew they were probably scouts as well, and while it sounded cold-hearted she hoped their attack on the orcs and subsequent death at their hands would make the orcs forget about her.

  
However, it quickly became clear that the humans were winning, thanks to a single person. Clarke realized midway through the fight that she'd been staring at her and her alone. Short brown hair flowing in the wind, face covered in blood but not her own, and for a split second, she noticed the girl had forest green eyes. Her moves were swift but deadly. She slashed and pierced her way through the orc battalion like they were melting butter.

  
When the orcs tried a counter-offensive, sending a volley of arrows of their own, they all landed in the girl's wooden shield, and she went back to beheading almost instantly. Clarke couldn't help but stare at her. The way the girl moved, the way she fought, with precision and controlled fury, it all felt so familiar for the blond, as if she'd seen it before.

  
When one of the orcs finally managed to land a blow on her, a scratch on her cheek which barely drew blood, he was rewarded by blade through the belly. The girl had twirl nimbly and stabbed him with her back to him. She let go of her swords for a second, taking a dagger from her belt and throwing it with deadly precision to the closest orc, saving the life of one of her companions, before picking her sword out of her previous target's belly.

  
Soon enough the fight was over, with not a single human wounded beyond a scratch, and all the orcs dead. Clarke was speechless. This wasn't a scout unit, she realized when she looked more closely at their uniform. This was an elite task force, and there was only one person leading those kinds of group.

  
"Heda!" one of them called while they'd been surveying the battlefield for anything useful.

  
The girl walked up to her companion, and he picked up something from the ground, which he gave to her. She seemed to be looking at it longly.

  
"It's a human necklace alright."

  
Suddenly dread filled Clarke's chest. She brought her hand to her neck, and found it empty, the usual family pendant hanging there gone. She cursed herself mentally. It must have fallen off when she was fighting the orcs. The girl continued to study it for a few seconds before she called:

  
"Octavia."

  
One of her companions, a girl with long dark hair and war paint around her eyes walked up to her.

  
"Isn't this the Skikru symbol?"

  
She handed the necklace to Octavia who looked at it under the sun's light.

  
"Sha, Heda. But usually, this necklace is worn by the members of the royal family."

  
Heda picked it up and looked at it for a few more seconds before she looked at the horizon. Her gaze then found the three scouts. In the mess of orcs bodies and dark green blood, she still managed to discern that those three hadn't been killed by her group.

  
"Well, whoever they are, they're skilled fighters."

  
"A messenger maybe?" someone suggested.

  
"If that's true, then let's hope we found them first."

  
Heda whistled and her horse came trotting to her. She took the necklace and placed it around her neck, for safe keeping. She then climbed up her horse.

  
"Lincoln, Octavia. Ride to Arkadia. Report to me if you see anything unusual on the way."

  
Octavia and the man who'd found Clarke's necklace stood up and climbed up their own horses.

  
"Sha, Heda."

  
They disappeared in the forest only a few short seconds later.

  
"Anya, search the perimeter. If you don't find anyone from Skikru before sunset, come back to Polis."

  
A woman with light chestnut hair nodded and climbed on her own horse, galloping toward the south of the clearing.

  
Heda waited while her last companion climbed up her horse, her gaze running over the clearing one last time before she turned around, and headed back to the forest, back to Polis.

  
Under her rock Clarke was stunned. They still didn't know Arkadia had been destroyed. Their messenger had probably never arrived. They never sent help, because they didn't know Arkadia was only a pile of ashes and blood, and corpses left to rot in the sun. But they would know soon enough. Once Heda's scouts would arrive at Arkadia they would know, and they would probably meet with the few people left alive, who would tell them their Princess was on her way to find some help. And Clarke now knew where to find help.

  
After taking a deep breath she crawled out of her hiding hole, sheathed her weapons and climbed up one of the tallest rock around. If she wanted the other woman to see her and bring her to Polis as quickly as possible, then she needed to make herself visible, for the first time in weeks.


	2. Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets the Commander of the 12 Clans, Lexa.

**Chapter 1**  
Commander

 

Clarke was standing in a cavernous room, lit only by the giant metal chandeliers above her. She was standing on a crimson red carpet, at the bottom of three small steps. Behind her, twelve massive pillars lead the way to the throne, each harboring a different banner. The heavy wooden doors had closed behind her as soon as she'd entered. On top of the stairs was a massive throne made of wood, with its backrest looking like a tree, its large, empty branches aimed at the sky.

  
Clarke felt underdressed to meet the ruler of another kingdom. She'd been wearing the same thing for the past few weeks, she was tired and covered in dirt and blood. But compared to the Commander herself, who hadn't had time to change after she'd returned from her mission, she was pristine. The Commander was wearing her light leather armor, with a metal shoulder pad. Her sword, still matted with orc blood, was resting beside her throne, ready to be picked up. She was just as covered with dirt and blood as Clarke, maybe more so. Her hard face was covered with something dark, though Clarke couldn't tell whether it was blood or war paints. Her short brown hair was a mess but Clarke still recognized her forest green eyes, the exact same one she'd noticed when she'd seen the Commander fight. The small cut she'd receive, on her left cheek, had already stopped bleeding.

  
The Commander detailed her for a second, and Clarke stayed unimpressed under the other woman's gaze. Behind her, on her right, two members of her elite fighting teams were waiting for something to happen. Clarke very easily recognized Anya, who'd brought her here. The other one was a woman with a dark skin tone and short black hair. Her eyes were cold as she stared at Clarke.

  
"So, you are the one who killed those scouts." The Commander suddenly declared as she reclined slightly in her throne.

  
"And you killed the rest," Clarke added.

  
The Commander nodded and asked:

  
"My second tells me you are the Princess of Arkadia?"

  
Clarke felt the doubt dripping from the Commander's voice.

  
"I am. My name is Clarke, Princess of Arkadia."

  
A few weeks ago she would have said it with pride, but her heart only ached as the words tumbled out of her mouth.

  
"So tell me, what is the Princess of Arkadia doing on her own, traveling without an escort as the orcs are coming closer to our borders?"

  
Clarke frowned. They really hadn't received any news, just as she had feared.

  
"You really don't know, do you?"

  
This seemed to pick the Commander's interest.

  
"Know what?"

  
"Arkadia is no more than a pile of rubbles. The orcs attacked the capital six weeks ago. We were ready for a siege but we were betrayed from the inside. The son of an earl, he let them all in in the middle of the night. We fought as hard as we could but they killed most of our army. I led a group of survivors out of the city. We returned a week later. The orcs were all gone. There's nothing left now. The city walls can barely stand."

  
Clarke had to take a break and swallow before she continued. She wasn't about to cry, she'd made her peace with everything which had happened, and she really didn't want to look or sound pitiful, though she felt very much like it.

  
"We sent a messenger to Polis just as the siege had begun. I'm assuming he never made it here."

  
The Commander shook her head.

  
"No. We haven't received any news from Arkadia in months. I'm sorry about everything which has befallen your kingdom."

  
Clarke nodded. It explained a lot, but at least her trust in the people of Polis had been founded. They probably would have helped if they had known.

  
"Thank you. Now, I'm here to represent my people and call for your help once again. Arkadia needs to be rebuilt, but we won't rebuild until this war is over. Would you be willing to welcome my people into your city, until the end of the war?"

  
The Commander seemed to consider Clarke's plea for help longly. Clarke waited silently, wondering what was going on behind those beautiful eyes. She was about to propose a deal, say they could pay her back for the assistance. She knew Polis was the only kingdom who bought them meteorite, maybe they could do something around this trade. But the Commander spoke first:

  
"How many of your people have survived the attack?"

  
"To my last count, a hundred. But some of my people may have left on their own way and returned to Arkadia will I was gone."

  
The Commander nodded.

  
"While Polis is not equipped to welcome a hundred people, I will oversee the construction of a campground along the south wall. Tents will be put at their disposal."

  
Clarke was about to let out a sigh of relief and thank the Commander but the other woman continued:

  
"However this accommodation will not come freely. I would like to make use of your army."

  
Clarke frowned.

  
"Our army has been crushed in the siege. We only have a few soldiers left, not even enough to form a battalion."

  
"All the able bodies of Arkadia will pick up a weapon then. As many people as you can manage. Men and women. We have a war to win and soldiers don't grow on trees. We will need as many people as we can find if we are to win this war."

  
Clarke thought for a second. Though the idea of putting her people once again at risk did not sit well with her, she couldn't really let this opportunity pass. Who else could help them now? The orcs had destroyed and crushed almost all of the neighboring kingdoms.

  
"I will see what I can do."

  
The Commander stood up and walked down the stairs. Now that they were on equal footing Clarke realized the Commander was barely taller than her.

  
"Then I, Lexa of the Woods Clan, Commander of the twelves Clans, will help and protect your people as if they were mine."

  
She held out a hand and Clarke grabbed her forearm, like she knew the people from Polis did when they made deals. Lexa held hers back, and looked into her sky blue eyes. Maybe for a second longer than necessary. When they finally let go, Clarke could feel the heat left on her skin by Lexa's hand turning icy cold. Lexa walked back up the stairs but didn't sit on her throne. Instead, she looked at her elite fighters, and – Clake guessed – all-around helpers.

  
"Indra, send a raven to Lincoln and Octavia. Inform them of the situation, tell them to stay with the survivors. I will send a small troop to help them escort the survivors back to Polis."

  
"Sha, Heda."

  
Indra bowed respectfully before she walked out of the room, disappearing through a door on the side of the room. Lexa then turned back to Clarke.

  
"In the meantime, Sky Princess, you are invited to stay, as my honored guest."

  
"It would be my pleasure, Commander. And please, call me Clarke."

  
Lexa had a smile, small but still very noticeable.

  
"Then you must call me Lexa, Clarke."

* * *

Although the Commander was very busy with war preparations – and now the construction of a refugee camp – Clarke was still given a tour of the Castle by Anya, who didn't seem all to happy to serve as a guide for the blond. She showed her around the Castle and its most impressive tower in silence, pointing to each closed door and telling her what was behind, but never stopping once in her routine to open a door and show her. Halfway through the tour Clarke already couldn't remember everything they'd seen, but she assumed if she was to spend some time here, she would have time to visit the Castle on her own again.

  
They arrived in the courtyard after having climbed up and walked back down the Tower, which was more than Clarke's tired legs could take. They walked through an open door, two guards standing watch on either side. Clarke was expecting a garden like she'd noticed when she was glancing through the windows, but instead, they arrived on what seemed to be the training ground, covered in sand and circled with benches, for spectators.

  
"The Garden." Anya only said. "And we're done."

  
Clarke almost not heard what her guide had said. She instantly noticed the two people fighting in the middle of the arena. Swords were clashing at an impressive speed, yellow dust flying every time one of the fighters moved and changed position. One was undeniably Lexa, who was overpowering her opponent largely, pushing the man back again and again. The man seemed taller and stronger than her, but the way he was struggling showed otherwise. Finally, Lexa knocked the butt of her sword against his collarbone before spinning low to sweep his feet off the ground. He fell hard on the sand, his sword falling out of his hand. He raised his hands and declared:

  
"I yield."

  
Lexa smirked.

  
"Obviously."

  
She sheathed her sword by her side and held out a hand for her opponent to take. She helped him up like it was nothing, and left him to dust himself. She turned around and found Clarke and Anya standing there, the blond fixing her intensely. She decided to go talk to her new guest. She quickly walked up to the blond.

  
"Clarke, I hadn't seen you here."

  
"Oh, hum, we just arrived. Anya was showing me the gardens."

  
Lexa sent a pointed look at her blood rider. Anya knew this door wasn't the shortest way to the gardens, but she assumed she'd done it on purpose.

  
"Perhaps Anya would like to train for a bit while I escort you inside. Lord Roan seems to have a bit of trouble with his footwork."

  
Anya and Lexa exchanged a look. Anya lightly shrugged and took out her sword.

  
"Princess, Heda."

  
She didn't bow like she should have, but instead walked quickly to the training ground to dual with Roan. Anything was better than guide a foreign Princess around the Castle.  
Lexa dusted her hands on her pants. She was still wearing the exact same armor, matted with dry blood.

  
"I'm sorry, I'm not very presentable, but I haven't had time to change yet."

  
Clarke looked at her own outfit. She hadn't had anything to change into.

  
"We make the pair, I guess."

  
A small smile graced Lexa's lips. She extended her arm for Clarke to take.

  
"Please, allow me to take you back to your chambers. I have ordered a room to be prepared for you. You should find a bath waiting there and a new outfit, something more comfortable for tonight."

  
Clarke respectfully placed her hand on Lexa's arm and tried to ignore the heat escaping the other woman's skin, which she could feel even through her leather armor. She didn't know for how long Lexa had been fighting, probably as long as Clarke had been visiting the Castle, but she could see sweat running down the side of the Commander's neck. She tried to think about something else.

  
"Tonight?"

  
Lexa pursed her lips.

  
"I hope you don't find it too presumptuous of me, but I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight. To celebrate our newly formed partnership."

  
Clarke hesitated. But good food and good company couldn't be resisted, not after many weeks in the wild on her own. Plus, it would be a crime to refuse the invitation from the Commander, right?

  
"It would be my honor, Lexa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! You all seem to have enjoyed the prologue, but you better hold on because if you thought this was amazing, well oh boy do I have a treat in store for you! I also wanted to thank Tre_Rox, Anon, and Lesficlover for leaving reviews. You asked for more and I shall deliver (actually you really shouldn't worry about more because this whole story is already written. Like I could post it entirely today. But I don't because I like to see people's reaction one chapter at a time)  
> Anyway, I'll see you guys tomorrow!


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have dinner together

**Chapter 2**  
Dinner

  
  
Clarke had been in her bath for so long the water was now cold and gray, but she didn't care. She couldn't remember the last time she'd taken a bath, or even just cleaned up. She thought rainwater didn't count as any form of cleaning. She closed her eyes, reclining further in the metal bathtub. She felt a pang in her chest. The last time must have been right before the siege.

  
Somehow, though her situation had suddenly improved, she still felt like crying. She was safe, she'd found a powerful ally to help her people. There was hope once again if only a glimpse. She didn't remember crying, not once, during or after the orcs had breached the walls of Arkadia. There had been people to defend and protect, others to heal. She hadn't cried the death of her parents and her friends because there hadn't been time for it.

  
Now that her tiring journey was over, she wondered whether she should take the time to cry, and mourn. She didn't feel like it. She wondered whether walking away from her kingdom to find help had also helped her move on without ever shedding a tear. Or did it make her a monster, who didn't care about the fate of her dead people, only the living ones?

  
There was a knock on the door and Clarke instinctively brushed her eyes and cheeks, just in case, leaving a thin layer of water on her face.

  
"Come in."

  
Clarke decided now wasn't the time for modesty, plus the water was so dirty it had lost its see-through ability, and in the relative darkness of the room, they wouldn't really be able to see.

  
A short young woman walked in with a folded outfit in her hands.

  
"Sky Princess, my name is Maya. Heda asked me to take care of you for as long as you'll stay."

  
She curtsied and closed the door behind her. The room Clarke had been given was large, with two stairs leading up to the door. An enormous bed rested against the right wall, across from a fireplace. There was a wardrobe in a corner, still empty because Clarke's traveling gear had been thrown into the fire as soon as she'd left them. A screen made from very thin leather and with a wooden frame rested in a corner, with a small stool hidden behind it. The ground, walls, and ceiling were all made of the same dark gray stone. The bathtub had been brought there, and even though it was rather large, it still didn't come close to filling the room.

  
"Heda asked me to do your hair and help you with anything you need."

  
Clarke frowned.

  
"My hair?"

  
"Yes, she was very specific about this point."

  
Maya picked up a piece of cloth laying on the bed and held it out for Clarke. Clarke stood up and quickly took the cloth to shield herself from the cold. She would have thought that spending weeks in the wild would have helped her body adapt to the cold, but no, now that the sun was set, the crisp evening air was seeping through everything, especially her skin.

  
She went behind the screen where Maya had left her new outfit, and began to dry herself as quickly as possible. She heard the fire in the fireplace coming back to life and assumed Maya was taking care of it.

  
"Would you like me to light some candles?"

  
"Hum, sure."

  
Clarke was disappointed to see her outfit wasn't really warm, rather, it was a dark blue dress with a leather bodice tainted in gold. Clarke wondered how they'd managed to taint the leather that way. She slid into the outfit silently. The dress was cut strangely, stopping at her knees on the front, but falling on the ground like a small train on the back. She also found a pair of ankle-high boots to go with.

  
"Are you ready, your Highness?" Maya asked from the other side of the screen.

  
"I think so."

  
The dress was slightly too big for her, but it didn't slip off which was already something. She placed all of her wet hair behind her, untangling the few strands caught in the shoulder pads.

  
"Is this normal fashion in Polis?" she asked as Maya brought the stool closer to the fireplace.

  
"Heda asked for a ceremonial dress. In Polis, it is custom to give an outfit reflecting the noble person's culture. I believe this is the best our tailor could do in a day. The leather is laced with meteorite." Maya explained.

  
She waited for Clarke to take place on the stool, a comb in hand. Clarke sat down, her eyes fixing the door. She quickly felt the fire beside her heating her left side.

  
"I believe a more comfortable outfit should be given to you before tomorrow, your Highness." Maya declared as she began to comb through Clarke's wet hair. "If you need anything else, only let me know."

  
"Could you find me paper and something to draw with? Charcoal maybe?"

  
Maya nodded as she began to braid her hair.

  
"I will try, your Highness."

* * *

  
  
Clarke has been led to the dining hall once her hair was done. Clarke wondered why Lexa had insisted on such an intricate haircut. It was full of small braids but mostly left her hair loose on her shoulders. Her dress dragged slightly behind her with every step she took, and she feared she would trip on it when they walked down the stairs of the tower.  
Lexa was already waiting in the large dining room when Clarke was introduced and let in. Clarke was beginning to get a good sense of Polis' architectural style. Stone walls and ceilings, very few windows, but a monstrous amount of candles. The dining hall wasn't an exception. Between the large chandeliers attached to the ceiling and the many, many candles resting everywhere there was even half the space for them, the room was an inferno waiting to happen. Though there wasn't a fireplace in this room, Clarke didn't feel as cold as she did when they were walking through the Castle, though that may have something to do with Lexa.

  
Lexa cleaned up very nicely when she left the armor on the side. Gone was the blood and the dirt. She was wearing a nicely cut black jacket with a red sash hanging over her left shoulder. A small, single braid was made from her short hair. She was staring longly at Clarke, and the blond waited for her to say something, or do something. They stood there for a good minute, neither daring to break the silence until the door was closed behind Clarke and Lexa jolted out of her shock.

  
"Clarke, please, have a seat."

  
Though the table was exceedingly long, only two seats had been dressed, one at the head of the table – which Clarke assumed was Lexa's place – and one to her right. Clarke rounded the table and Lexa pushed her chair for her before she sat in her own seat.

  
"I must say, I may have pressed the tailor quite a bit with your dress, but you look very beautiful in it. Do you like it?"

  
Clarke had to clear her throat before she could reply, though she couldn't quite hide her blush:

  
"I do, however it seems a bit impractical."

  
Lexa smiled.

  
"Well, it is a ceremonial garment, to welcome you as my guest."

  
Another door opened, and two servants walked in, carrying two plates. They placed them in front of the two noblewomen and bowed before leaving.

  
"I hope you don't mind, but I asked for fish tonight. It is easier to come by than meat and I wish to keep as much of it as possible for our troops."

  
Clarke nodded. She glanced one last time at Lexa before she looked at her plate. She'd never thought the Commander so considerate. But then again she'd taken care of her every need since she'd placed a toe in the Castle. It was almost strange to try and juxtapose the woman who'd been fighting in the field this morning and the one seating beside her.

  
Clarke was glad for the fish. It was a very good change of pace from her diet for the past few weeks: fruits, roots and any small animals she could get her hands on. She'd try to fish once during her trip, but she'd lost her temper rather quickly, and when a group of orc scouts clearing the forest had stumbled upon her, she'd given up on the activity entirely.

  
Both women had taken a few bites of their meal when Lexa declared:

  
"I've received an answer from my blood-riders on their way to Arkadia. They should get there by tomorrow. A small force of twenty soldiers is already on their way there, and the camp should begin construction tomorrow. We think it will take about two weeks for the rescue party to come back here."

  
Clarke nodded and looked longly in the Commander's forest green eyes.

  
"Thank you, Lexa. You've done so much for my people already."

  
Lexa took Clarke's hand, the blond once again feeling the enjoyable heat of the Commander's skin against her own.

  
"I know you lost everything in that fight, and I feel somewhat responsible. I promise you, if your messenger had arrived, I would have sent help. But now, all I can do is make sure your people are as safe as mine."

  
Clarke blushed once again, and her eyes trailed on their joined hands before she went back to her plate, the "Thank you" on her tongue gone in a heap of warmth and emotions.

* * *

  
  
The rest of the dinner was mostly silent. Lexa sometimes asked a few questions, and Clarke asked one or two, but when their dessert plates were taken away Clarke realized she still had a thousand questions to ask, and didn't know how to phrase them.

  
Lexa stood up and looked at Clarke with a smile and a held-out hand.

  
"Walk with me?" she asked.

  
Clarke nodded and stood up. She took Lexa's hand, and together they walked out of the dining hall, and up the stairs of Polis Tower. They walked slowly, Lexa careful not to wind Clarke with her usual walking speed, and Clarke still struggling with her dress slightly.

  
Lexa pursed her lips as they reached the first floor, then asked:

  
"Can I ask you a question? Just to confirm a theory of mine?"

  
"Sure."

  
"The Meteorite mine, what happened to it after the siege?"

  
Clarke was first perplexed by the question. Sure, meteorite was Arkadia's most valuable resource, but it hadn't mattered while she was trying to save her people. She only knew the answer because a few people had been hiding there from the attack:

  
"Nothing. The orcs didn't even come close to it."

  
Lexa nodded.

  
"That's what I thought."

  
She sighed.

  
"I think I know why the orcs attacked your kingdom. They know we've been buying meteorite from Arkadia for the better part of five years now. They know we were preparing a decisive action against them. I believe they wanted to cut our supplies, so they went to the suppliers. I'm sorry."

  
Clarke listened carefully to Lexa's confession. It sounded true, but even if it was, it wasn't Lexa's fault, not in the slightest. The orcs had attacked her country, not the people of the twelve clans.

  
"How would they know? Is meteorite so important?"

  
"Meteorite is the orcs' only weakness. They hate it, which is why we were stocking up on it. But they knew we knew because we had a traitor in our midst."

  
Lexa paused.

  
"My most trusted advisor, actually."

  
Clarke tried to smile apologetically at her.

  
"We all had our lot of traitors, and there's nothing else either of us could have done."

  
Lexa nodded.

  
"You're right."

  
After walking a few more steps they reached Clarke's bedroom door. Clarke finally let go of Lexa's hand, and only realized then that she'd been holding on to it through their entire walk up the stairs.

  
"Thank you for inviting me, Lexa."

  
"The honor was mine. Before you go..."

  
Lexa fetched something in her pant's pocket. She quickly held it out for Clarke to see.

  
"I believe this is yours."

  
Indeed, it was Clarke's necklace, the one she'd lost earlier this morning while fighting against the scouts. It was a stylized four-pointed star within a circle, all made out of meteorite.

  
"Thank you for keeping it safe."

  
Lexa nodded with a smile.

  
"Would you like me to..."

  
When Clarke understood what Lexa meant she turned around.

  
"Sure."

  
Lexa swept all of Clarke's blond hair over one shoulder, exposing the nape of her neck. Carefully, she placed the necklace around Clarke and closed it. Clarke turned around to thank Lexa again. But noticed with surprised how close from each other they were suddenly standing. She looked up to Lexa's eyes, losing herself slightly in their deep green color. She thought she felt Lexa's hand on her waist, though that may have been her imagination.

  
Before they could close the distance, though, a horn echoed from the top of the towers, so loud the walls almost shook. Lexa pursed her lips and sighed. She took a step away from Clarke, breaking their eye contact.

  
"I'm sorry, but it seems my presence is required at the gates. I trust you can find your way to your room?"

  
Clarke tried to ignore how she felt to focus on the conversation.

  
"From here, sure."

  
Lexa smiled again and took Clarke's hand to press a kiss there.

  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Clarke. Goodnight."

  
"Goodnight."

  
Lexa bowed again and promptly hurried down the stairs, while Clarke watched her go, forgetting for a second where her room was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank Anon, Tre_rox, betagamma, Lesficlover and doolythedino for leaving comments! If you still want more Clexa stuff I just posted another one-shot called "The Bite". It's a Fear the Walking Dead AU which I will probably continue, or at least write a sequel to, but first I really need to get caught up with FTWD so just give me a week or two, I'll write some other Clexa story in the meantime. Anyway, I'll see you guys tomorrow.


	4. 2 Weeks Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sky People make it to Polis.

**Chapter 3**  
2 Weeks Later

 

Clarke had spent the next two weeks exploring the Castle and the city like she'd decided. She'd been rather surprised when she'd found Polis Tower had a large library, and even more surprised to find that Lexa borrowed a new book out of it almost every day. She'd always been taught the people of the twelve clans were warriors at heart, and they, the people of Arkadia, the sky people, were the scientists, the thinkers. But Lexa was just as sharp with her mind as she was with a blade. Clarke had seen as much when she'd attended one of the war councils. The blond hoped she could have spent more time with Lexa, but there were many things to prepare for the arrival of her people and their departure to war, which kept Lexa extremely busy. They still dinned together every night, which Clarke enjoyed very much.

  
She'd also found art supplies at the market, and Lexa had gladly spent a few coins to buy them. Clarke had taken to seat on the top floor of the tower, which must have been a guard post at one point because of its huge windows, which allowed her to see far and wide around the city. She would bring her charcoal and notebook, and a few pillows, and would sit next to one of the windows, to sketch what she saw outside.

  
As she looked toward the north, she wondered whether she could see her people from here, or if they were still quite far away. Lexa had said two weeks before, and by her count it had been, but maybe they'd encountered trouble on their way there? She hoped very much not.

  
She glanced down at the Castle ground and found two small figures walking toward the North Gate. Lexa recognized one has Lexa, only because of the red sash on her shoulder. The other must have been Anya, as Indra – her other blood rider still in Polis – was supervising the training of new soldiers for their army.

  
Down on the ground Lexa was walking at a brisk speed, her long coat dragging behind her. Lincoln and Octavia should have been back by now, and she feared why they'd been delayed. The small group of soldiers she'd sent to help was enough to protect them from thieves and raiders, but not against a battalion of orcs, even with two of her blood riders there.

  
"Why the hurry?" Anya asked beside her. "The Gatekeepers would have blown the horn if the Sky people had arrived."

  
Lexa didn't slow her pace.

  
"I just want to make sure. I have a better eyesight than most common soldiers."

  
"Oh sure. Wouldn't want to disappoint the Sky Princess."

  
This made Lexa frown and turn around.

  
"What do you mean?"

  
Anya smirked.

  
"Oh, please! 'It would be my honor to dine with you! You look beautiful tonight! I could escort you to the market!'"

  
Anya began to laugh, mocking Lexa who glared at her with blushed cheeks.

  
"You are so into her. The moment she walked into that throne room of yours you were gone!"

  
"Don't you dare! She's my guest!" Lexa replied through greeted teeth.

  
"Yeah, but you wish she invited you to her room, don't you?"

  
Lexa glared one last time at her before she turned around and walked even more quickly to the gate, Anya still laughing behind her. She took a deep breath to calm her anger, and hopefully, make the blood leave her cheeks. There were far better priorities than Clarke right now.

  
The croak of a raven made Lexa and all the people around look up quickly. A white raven came flying over the gate and landed on Lexa's shoulder pads, its head moving almost mechanically and its red eyes staring into nothing. It croaked again, and Lexa noticed the piece of paper on its leg. She held out her right hand for the raven to jump on. The bird obeyed. She untied the note on its leg and turned to Anya, who'd run up to her as soon as she'd noticed the raven.

  
"Is it harmed?" Lexa asked.

  
Anya took the bird in her hands delicately and turned it under as many angles as she could. Not a drop of blood covered its snowy feathers.

  
"No."

  
"Good."

  
Lexa unfolded the paper with steady hands, sure the letter wouldn't bring any bad news. It was a short letter from Octavia, telling her they'd just crossed the river outside the capital's territory and would be there before the end of the day. They'd taken a bit of a delay because one of Clarke's people was wounded at the leg and couldn't walk, so they'd had to roll her here. Satisfied with the letter, Lexa placed it in her pocket.

  
"Take care of the raven, I'll inform Clarke." Lexa declared before she turned back to the Castle. Behind her Anya smirked as she petted the white bird:

  
"Of course you will."

* * *

Lexa found Clarke drawing at the top of the tower. She seemed focused intensely on the piece of paper in front of her and Lexa waited at the top of the stairs, as she didn't want to bother her. A few minutes must have passed before Clarke, without looking up from her drawing, declared:

  
"You know I know you're here, right?"

  
Lexa cleared her throat and took a step forward.

  
"I didn't mean to bother you."

  
Clarke looked up and smiled.

  
"Why would you bother me?"

  
Lexa decided to change the subject:

  
"I just received a raven from Octavia. Your people should arrive later this afternoon."

  
This seemed to take Clarke's mind away from her drawing instantly. She stood up, closing the notebook and placing it under her arm.

  
"Is everything ready for them?"

  
"I believe so. Enough tents to house a hundred and twenty people and the kitchens have already organized themselves to prepare meals for everyone. I've put out a reward for people bringing clothes and blankets, and we've already gotten quite a bit."  
"Do we have a healing tent at the ready?"

  
"Yes, I only hope it will be able to host enough people."

  
"I will help there until I'm sure everyone is fine."

  
"Of course."

  
Clarke glanced one last time outside, then she moved toward the stairs.

  
"I'll go double check everything."

  
Though Lexa had triple checked if everything was ready, she didn't object. Clarke walked passed her, their hands brushing accidentally. If Lexa had been quicker she could have caught her hand and stop her. But Clarke had already run down a level when Lexa stopped being stunned, and the Commander only sighed longly.

* * *

They all met at the North Gate as the sun was setting, nervously waiting for the Sky people to arrive. Lexa was standing right in front of the gate, Anya and Indra on either side of her, slightly behind. Clarke was standing to her right, staring at the gate, then the sun setting over the city, and back to the gate. She didn't know what they'd meant by 'later this afternoon', but she assumed they should have been here already. Or at least, it was what Lexa's underlying nervousness told her.

  
Suddenly there was a shout coming from the wall, and all the guards turned to look to the forest a few miles away from the city. Lexa waited for an answer when one of the guards turned around to speak to everyone in the courtyard.

  
"There's a large group of people approaching the city."

  
Clarke let out a sigh of relief, but Lexa wasn't done yet.

  
"Are they being followed?" she shouted back.

  
A few seconds later she received her answer.

  
"No, Heda."

  
"Open the gates." she declared loudly.

  
It took four guards to raise the gate enough to open the way. Clarke watched as the strong wooden door was raised, leaving a small open space on the plains outside, and her people, walking as quickly as they could after so many days of traveling.

  
Octavia was at the head of the group, with two soldiers behind her. As soon as she'd passed the gates she came to bow before her Commander.

  
"Heda. I'm happy to report we've made a safe and trouble-free trip. I apologize for our lateness. One of the Sky people had to be carried on a handcart all the way here."

  
Lexa nodded as more people continued to pass through the door. Some were a bit wary to be in Polis, but all of their fears were eased when they saw Clarke approaching them, a relieved smile on her lips.

  
"My Queen," they all saluted her.

  
She would have shushed them but the word caught on quickly, and soon enough everyone had welcomed her that way, even old friends like Bellamy, one of the few Skyguards who'd made it out alive and without more than a scratch. He'd been the one pulling the handcart all the way here.

  
When he walked into the courtyard, he instantly let go of the cart's handles to stretch his back. Clarke walked up to him and hugged him quickly, happy to see they'd made it in one piece. Behind them, the last of the soldiers and Lincoln walked in, and the gate was lowered.

  
"How was the trip?" Clarke asked as she let her friend go.

  
He was still wearing his bloodied uniform, pretty torn by now. She'd have to talk to Lexa about making uniforms for her soldiers.

  
"I should ask you the same question, My Queen. We hadn't heard anything from you for weeks until the people of the twelve clans arrived."

  
She wanted to reprimand him for calling her a Queen but didn't have time as she heard coughing coming from the handcart. She walked behind it and found Raven laying there, on a bunch of bags of flour as a makeshift mattress.

  
"Hey Princess, long time no see."

  
"Raven, how are you feeling?"

  
Raven shrugged.

  
"Well, the leg's still numb, but on the bright side, my shoes aren't muddy."

  
Clarke smiled. Raven used to be the Master Engineer's apprentice. But now that there no longer was a Mater Engineer, Clarke assumed the title would pass down to her friend. Speaking of. She turned back to Bellamy who was still stretching and waiting to carry Raven to the tents.

  
"Bellamy, I'm going to need our help."

  
"Sure, what is it, Princess?"

  
"How many of us do you think can fight?"

  
He seemed surprised by the question.

  
"Fight? I'd say forty at best, but we're only four guards left."

  
"I know."

  
"Clarke?"

  
They all turned to find Lexa with Anya beside her, looking longly at everyone.

  
"Octavia told me everyone made it safely."

  
"Thank you, Lexa. Please, let me introduce you to General Bellamy Blake."

  
Bellamy's eye turned wide in surprised. He was slacked jaw for a moment.

  
"General?"

  
"Yeah, you're the only ranked guard we have left, so I just made you General."

  
He seemed completely stunned for a good minute before Clarke elbowed him in the side.

  
"Can you bring Raven to the healing tent, General?"

  
He just nodded and picked the handcart again. As Raven passed in front of them she smirked.

  
"Hey, you're the Commander, right? I'm Raven. I'm a scientist and all, so if you could give me a lab. I don't like inactivity!"

  
"Thank you, Raven." Clarke let out.

  
Raven winked and was rolled away toward the camp. Lexa and Clarke watched the group of survivors walk through the city toward the South Gate. Lexa then glanced at Anya.

  
"Anya, follow the Sky People to their encampment, make sure everyone is settled."

  
No answer came from her second. Lexa frowned and looked at her friend. She was still staring down at the ground, where Raven had been a minute ago. Lexa frowned.

  
"Anya?"

  
The older woman suddenly snapped out of her thoughts.

  
"Hum... Sha, Heda."

  
She trotted after the group under Lexa's curious gaze. Clarke was about to follow when Lexa cleared her throat.

  
"Clarke, a word, please?"

  
Clarke nodded, and the two women began to walk toward the camp, far behind the group.

  
"Your General, he is Octavia's brother, correct?" Lexa asked.

  
Clarke nodded.

  
"Yes."

  
"Then is he is as good a fighter as his sister, you've picked well."

  
Clarke sighed.

  
"I do with what I have, and Bellamy is the only guard we have left who's ever received a rank."

  
"Speaking of, I couldn't help but notice your people call you Queen. Have I been disrespecting you for the past two weeks?" Lexa asked, more amused than worried.

  
"No. I'm not technically Queen. I've... never been crowned."

  
"Would you like to?"

  
Clarke frowned.

  
"What?"

  
"Be crowned. I have to admit I do not know your customs very well, but I could organize a ceremony, so your people could crown you."

  
Clarke shook her head and looked at Lexa. She was surprised by the Commander's proposition, but it warmed her heart to see Lexa trying so hard to accommodate and please people who weren't even hers.

  
"The crowning can wait. I'm not that eager to become Queen."

  
Clarke didn't feel ready at all. She always thought she had a few decades ahead of her, but she supposed the Gods had other plans.

  
"What about you? I mean you're not a Queen you're a Commander, but I've always wondered how things work here."

  
Lexa smiled slightly. Clarke had noticed that Lexa never fully smiled unless it was only the two of them.

  
"We are not a monarchy. Things are not simple when you have to deal with twelve clans. So when a Commander dies, each clan presents their champion, and after much fighting, the winner becomes the new Commander."  
Clarke hummed in understanding.

  
"Not a very... intellectual way of choosing," she noted.

  
"What can I say? We are warriors. Which is why we will need your help to win. You Sky people are smart where the Orcs are warriors, like us. We will need strength and smarts to win this war."

  
Clarke nodded.

  
"I'll take you to the healing tent," Lexa then declared. "Please, have someone send for me when you are done, so we'll have a chance to dine together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank Lesficlover and doolythedino for leaving comments. I know some people like longer chapters better, but they take more time to correct before I post them so that's why I like this 4-5 pages per chapter format. Anyway, I'll see you guys tomorrow!


	5. The War Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finally unveils her plan to crush the orcs.

**Chapter 4**  
The War Meeting

 

Clarke had requested Bellamy's presence at the War Meeting, in his quality of General. He still wasn't very pleased with his new position, especially when his younger sister teased him about it, but he didn't complain. All representatives of the twelves clans were also there, seating around a large wooden table on which the map of their country had been carved. It was a fine work, and Clarke made a mental note to ask for a table like this when Arkadia would begin reconstruction. Small pieces had been placed on the north side of the country, representing the advancing orc army.

  
Clarke took the seat which was given to her, Bellamy standing behind her. She'd been placed right beside Lexa, which she assumed was a great honor. Lexa had yet to arrive, and only Indra and Octavia were there out of the four blood riders. Indra, Clarke had learned, was mostly silent, like a shadow, always following Lexa and ready to serve and protect the Commander, not that she needed protection. Octavia, however, came instantly to stand beside her and leaned in to whisper:

  
"The Commander's been waiting for this meeting for a while."

  
"Why?"

  
Octavia smiled knowingly.

  
"You'll see."

  
She stood straight once again, whispering something to her brother which made him grunt slightly. Clarke watched her cheekily slide to the side until she was standing beside the throne, still smiling cleverly like she knew a secret no one else knew.

  
Clarke didn't remember Octavia much. The younger girl had been sent to the Kingdom of the twelves clans when she wasn't even ten. Her father had been an ambassador in Arkadia, from the Forest clan if Clarke remembered correctly. She almost never came to Arkadia after that, and Clarke assumed she didn't consider it her homeland anymore, though she'd been born there.

  
The doors opened with a bang and Lexa walked in, Anya and Lincoln walking behind her. She sat on her throne and all her blood riders came to stand on either side of the throne.

  
"Thank you for joining me at this war meeting."

  
All the clans' ambassadors nodded respectfully, like a half bow. Clarke did the same a beat later.

  
"Today we welcome our new allies, Arkadia. Though their territory has fallen into the hands of the orcs, they remain on our side and their help will be precious."

  
No one seemed to oppose the Commander's words, so she moved on.

  
"Prince Roan, what is the news from the Ice Clan?"

  
Prince Roan, who Clarke recognized from the first time she'd seen Lexa train, spoke:

  
"The orcs have crossed our borders through the White Mountain. Half of our force is trying to keep them at bay, but we do not know whether they'll hit our capital or will aim directly for Polis."

  
"Can your men lead them toward Polis then?"

  
Though the question seemed to puzzle the Prince, he answered:

  
"We can try, yes."

  
"Good."

  
With a single glance from Lexa, all four of her blood riders walked around the room. Anya forced the guards inside to walk out and stood in front of the closed door. Octavia came to stand in a corner, and Indra the opposite one. Lincoln moved closer to the throne. All the ambassadors instantly seemed surprised. Before any of them could speak, though, Lexa explained:

  
"You all know of the betrayal we suffered at the hand of Titus. I wanted to make sure everyone in this room is trustworthy, which is why my blood riders will keep an eye on all of you as I explain our battle plan. Should any of you seem suspicious, I will personally see to it that you never make it out of this room."

  
Lexa's voice was cold and threatening like Clarke had never heard her before. All the ambassadors nodded nonetheless.

  
"Two weeks ago we found a battalion of orcs on the north plain, four hours of away from Polis. A small group of scouts was also camping there. I believe the orcs are making their way there to camp, and attack Polis from there. At the rate they are advancing, we have a month ahead of us. Luckily I've been prepping our forces for the past five years."  
She nodded, and Lincoln took out his sword and placed it in the middle of the table. While the hilt was fairly standard, wrapped in visibly used leather, the blade was strangely glowing. Clarke knew that glow by heart. It was meteorite.

  
"Arkadia has been selling us a large part of their meteorite for the past five years. As of today, we have enough to arm every single one of our soldiers with a weapon made of an alloy, composed of steel and meteorite."

  
This seemed to impress the ambassadors. Clarke, however, was surprised. If her parents had made a deal with Polis she'd never heard of it, never even knew an ambassador had come or gone to make that deal. It must have been a very secret deal.

  
"I know this plains well. There are large rocks spread all over, with just enough space to hide a human underneath." Lexa glanced at Clarke. "However, I do not intend to hide people."

  
She turned to Clarke.

  
"Your Highness, I've heard of weapons made by Arkadia which can spit fire at the feet of your enemy."

  
Clarke thought for a second. Lexa must have been referring to landmines, which had been invented by Raven in a moment of boredom and had probably saved many lives during the siege.

  
"Yes, it is something we possessed."

  
"Is the inventor of this weapon among the survivors?"

  
The glim in Lexa's eyes told her she knew the answer already, but wanted the rest of the council to hear for themselves.

  
"She is, fortunately."

  
"Then I need to speak her quickly. We will need those weapons, but we will hide them under the rocks, and when activated, they will spit meteorite dust."

  
Clarke knew already Raven would have a field trip with this one. Lexa continued:

  
"This will weaken them and allow us a quick and crushing victory."

  
One of the ambassadors whom Clarke didn't know asked:

  
"What do you need from us?"

  
Lexa looked at every person seated around the table.

  
"You have a month to reunite the biggest army you can and meet us at Polis. Together we will set camp in the forest before the plains and will wait for the orcs to arrive. This war will end then and there when we place the Orc King's head on a spike."

* * *

The next day, Lexa came to fetch Clarke to show her Raven's new lab. It had been placed underground, right next to the dungeons, which didn't seem to bother the engineer. Finding everything Raven needed to work had been a challenge, and in such a short notice half of the things she'd asked for were still missing, but Lexa had good hopes she could find them before the end of the week.

  
Lexa pushed open a wooden door and unveiled a set of narrow stone stairs going down, wrapping around a pillar. Torches had been lit all through the stairs, but only allowed for a short visibility, as if they were keeping the darkness at bay, near the ceiling. Clarke was careful not to trip, Lexa opening the way without much difficulty.

  
"Before I forget," the blond declared "Bellamy has managed to sign up 45 recruits. This including our four guards and myself brings the total of the Sky people forces to fifty."

  
Clarke waited, afraid Lexa would tell her it wasn't enough, but instead Lexa slowed down and asked:

  
"I didn't take you for a fighter."

  
Clarke seemed confused.

  
"Well, I'm sending my people to war, I have to be there beside them, or else what would be the point? You're going to fight, right?"

  
"Yes, but you have seen me fight before. I have been trained to be a warrior ever since I could barely stand. I do not want you rushing in there without proper training."

  
Clarke frowned.

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"I will send Indra and Octavia to help train your new recruits."

  
Lexa stopped and faced Clarke. She was just two steps under the blond, but she had to look up to meet her eyes. The fire of a nearby torch was flickering in her usually blue eyes, turning them dark gray.

  
"Would you like for me to train you?"

  
"Are you serious?"

  
"Yes. I want to make sure I've done everything in my power to protect you before we march into battle. I've seen the scouts you've taken down, but these won't be scouts. They'll be warriors, and you need to become one if you even want to stand a chance."

  
If it weren't for the relative darkness around them, Clarke would have sworn she saw the Commander's cheek turn pink.

  
"You're right. I accept your offer."

  
Lexa nodded, but it took another five seconds for her eyes to leave Clarke's.

  
At the bottom of the steps they reached another wooden door, and Lexa pushed it open. They entered a room which must have been pretty empty before but was now filled with tables on which rested strange tools and scraps of metal. Peculiar sounds echoed around the room, but strangely rhythmical, like a song. Clarke almost instantly noticed Anya standing very still in the corner next to the door, her eyes barely passing on them. She looked like a statue, a very uncomfortable one. Lexa explained:

  
"Anya is here to make sure no intruders would try to stop our plan from being successfully achieved."

  
"Yeah about that..." they heard a shout from the middle of the room and the sounds stopped.

  
Raven suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, seating on a strange chair she must have modified herself. With the help of her good leg, she pushed the chair around, and small wheels on its bottom helped her move around the lab.

  
"Can't she at least talk, or something. She's like the worst decorative plant ever."

  
Lexa could barely hold her laughter while Anya glared at her friend. When Lexa finally regained her composure she cleared her throat and replied:

  
"I never forbade her from speaking to you, however, I assume Anya doesn't want to distract you as you work."

  
Raven glanced at the older woman then shrugged.

  
"Distract me, please. At this rate, all of your bombs will be ready by the end of the week."

  
Lexa's eyebrows shot up.

  
"The week?"

  
"What can I say, I work fast."

  
Raven rolled away and Clarke followed her, to see what her friend had been working on. Before Lexa could follow, Anya whispered between her teeth:

  
"I know what you are doing, and I just want you to know how much I hate you right now."

  
Lexa smirked lightly.

  
"I hope you learn your lesson. Never tease the Commander. I always find your weakness. Always." she whispered back.

  
She followed Clarke and Raven and found them in front of a strange armor because it didn't have any piece to protect its wearer, only a thin metallic frame.

  
"What is this?" she asked, confused.

  
"It's for my leg," Raven explained. "When doc says it's fine it'll help me walk. But anyway, what you want to see is over there."

  
Raven pushed herself with her good leg and quickly reached the right table. Clarke and Lexa followed, careful not to touch anything. Raven lead them in front of a small box with a tube linked to it, which reached high above it. She pressed a button and the box opened. The mechanism inside was far too complicated for either Clarke or Lexa to understand, but Raven took a handful of paper confetti and placed it inside. She then closed the box once again.

  
"So, the tube is flexible, you can change its hight and all that. Depends on the rocks and how high you want to strike. I would recommend the higher the better. Anyway. Right now I'm testing with confetti, no point in wasting meteorite. I assumed you wanted it to activate remotely, so here."

  
Raven handed Lexa a small detonator with one red button.

  
"Press it."

  
The Commander did as she was asked, and suddenly there was an explosion of confetti above them. The thousands of pieces of paper fell slowly on the ground, and on them.  
"Tadam." Raven declared weakly. She'd done far more impressive explosive before.

  
"How many have you made so far?" Lexa asked.

  
"I'm working on the third one right now."

  
"Good. Have Anya come fetch me when you're done. If you have any other ideas in the meantime, just ask and you'll have everything you need to make them."

  
Raven fist pumped.

  
"Yes! Alright!"

  
She turned to Clarke.

  
"See? This is what a monarch who understands innovation looks like."

  
"No, this is what a monarch who hasn't had to rebuild a wall every week because of your shenanigans looks like. Give it a week."

  
Lexa frowned, not sure if she wanted to know what Clarke was referring to.

  
"I must go. But please, Clarke, join me this afternoon at the training ground."

  
"Sure. I'll see you this afternoon."

  
Lexa bowed to her slightly and left the room through the door. It was barely closed that Raven had already exploded in laughter.

  
"Man, when people say you have her in your pocket I didn't think they meant it so literally!"

  
Clarke glared at her.

  
"Not a word. I have to go too, check on everyone."

  
Clarke turned around and walked toward the door.

  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Leave poor, wounded Raven in the dungeons alone."

  
Without turning around, the blond shouted:

  
"You're not alone. You have Anya."

  
She walked out the door, and Raven rolled toward her leg brace. She looked toward the door, where Anya was still standing very still.

  
"Are you seriously not going to say a damn thing?"

  
When Anya didn't answer, Raven sighed.

  
"Alright, two can play that game."

  
Silence fell for a second, during which Raven picked out a wrench. Finally, she looked back at Anya.

  
"No, I can't! I hate silence! Can't you just say something? Anything?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank Lesficlover, Anon, betagamma, SteelFire, doolythedino and organicdonut for leaving comments! Wow, you guys' respond to the previous chapter was overwhelmingly positive, so thank you! I really hope you liked this chapter! To answer your question, doolythedino, I had thought about mentioning how the dwarfs in their mountains had been the first to fall but no, there won't be any mentions of other races in the story. Anyway, I'll see you guys tomorrow!


	6. Training Under the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is training Clarke, preparing her for the battle to come.

**Chapter 5**  
Training under the Sun

 

Clarke returned from the camp, satisfied to see her people well fed and well treated. Indra had already received Lexa's order and was training the new recruits to exhaustion, and the guards just as tirelessly. Bellamy was still very unhappy with his new position, but like Clarke had told him Kane was dead and they needed a General. She would assume the position if she could, but she couldn't, it wasn't their way of doing, so he had to do it.

  
Lexa was waiting for her on the training ground, wearing her leather armor rather than her usual outfit. She was holding two metal swords in her hands and staring intensely at the door. When Clarke passed through it a smile appeared on her face.

  
"Clarke."

  
The blond approached the Commander quickly.

  
"I'm sorry, I hope I didn't make you wait for too long."

  
"It's alright."

  
Lexa waited for a good ten minutes, and if it had been any other of the people she trained with, even her blood riders, they would have received a punishment.

  
Clarke crossed her arms, feeling her hands slightly sweaty from nervousness. Now wasn't the time to make a fool of herself. Lexa handed her a sword. It was heavy, probably heavier than the one she'd carried with her through her journey. They handle was wrapped in leather and the pommel was made in wood.

  
"These are training swords. They're blunt. It's a good thing to start."

  
Clarke frowned.

  
"To start?"

  
"Yes. I must admit I haven't used training swords for a long time but I really don't want to hurt you."

  
Clarke didn't know whether to melt because of Lexa's caring thought, be worried that the Commander trained every day with real swords or be amazed that she had yet to die because of it.

  
"Alright."

  
Lexa took a few steps away to stand at the center of the sand arena.

  
"Orcs are heavy and strong. They attack from close range, they put everything they have in their attacks. It leaves them unbalanced and vulnerable. You want to strike on their sides when they're attacking, or their belly or back after an attack. If you can get to the neck, go ahead."

  
Lexa took a stand.

  
"I'm afraid I'm not a good representation, but it will have to do. Ready?"

  
Clarke took her own stand, raising her sword.

  
"Ready."

  
Lexa charged at her with incredible speed, and Clarke barely managed to parry her, before she tried an attack of her own, on Lexa's side. The brunette parried like it was nothing, and attacked again, whipping her sword close to Clarke's face. The blond barely managed to parry it, and she fell on her back from the force of the blow. Clarke was stunned for a second before she found Lexa's hand ready topick her up. She accepted the hand gratefully, and Lexa held her up. For the fraction of a second, their bodies were pressed together, before Lexa stepped back.

  
"I'm getting a better sense of your fighting style." she declared as she walked back to her initial position, her back to Clarke so the blond wouldn't see her blushing.

  
She turned around to face Clarke once again after a deep breath.

  
"You are too static. You need to move more. Let's try this. When I attack you, instead of parrying, sidestep."

  
Clarke nodded, feeling her legs tingling, ready to move.

  
"Ready?"

  
Clarke nodded, taking once again a defensive stand.

  
"Ready."

* * *

Half an hour later, Clarke had stopped counting how many onslaughts from the Commander she'd fended off. The only thing she knew was that she was becoming better at it. Lexa had been right. By moving her feet, and sidestepping as many of her attacks as possible, instead of blocking them, she'd managed to last longer than she'd ever thought.

  
Lexa was strong and had far more stamina than Clarke ever would, but she refused to give up so easily. She'd almost managed to touch Lexa in their previous dual but had ended with Lexa's blade against her ribs instead.

  
"Good work, Clarke. If we keep practicing, you will be ready once the time comes."

  
Clarke took in a deep breath. She was tired, her muscles aching with displeasure. She'd never been much of a fighter before, preferring science and arts. She could feel sweat running down her back and forehead, gluing her hair to her skin. Lexa seemed to be fairing better. She was still standing tall, barely winded, holding the training sword like it weighted nothing.

  
"Would you like to stop?" the Commander suggested.

  
Clarke shook her head and took one last deep breath before she straightened her back.

  
"No, let's do one last. I'm sure I can get you this time."

  
A smirk spread on Lexa's lips, and Clarke only wished to make it disappear, one way or another.

  
"Is that so?"

  
Lexa walked back to her position, ready for attack.

  
"Then let's get to it."

  
Clarke stood up, ready to fight once again. Lexa attacked first, as usual. She tried to strike Clarke's shoulder. Clarke sidestepped and used her new position to hit Lexa straight to the heart. If Lexa had been a heavy orc, it may have passed. But instead, she blocked Clarke's blade with her own, very close to the guard, and pushed her away. Clarke found her footing quickly and attacked, aiming for her belly. Lexa was quick to avoid it and swiped her sword toward Clarke. The blond blocked it. The two woman found themselves face to face, pushing on their swords to make the other break.

  
Clarke dared a glance at the brunette. Lexa was clenching her teeth, either putting as much strength as she could in her attack or, more likely, holding herself back. Her forest green eyes were focused on their blades, the point at which they met. From this up close, Clarke could see the sweat running down Lexa's neck, dancing along her tense veins.

  
Clarke felt her wrist painfully twisting under the pressure, and she stepped away from the fight. Her sword was pushed to the ground by Lexa's. It crashed into the sand before it slid on the ground. Both Clarke and Lexa were out of breath. It took two large gulps of air for Lexa to finally be able to speak.

  
"It was really good... Clarke... But I think we should stop here for now."

  
Clarke, slightly hunched forward, nodded.

  
"Agreed."

  
Before she could pick up her sword, Lexa kneeled and took it. She then walked toward the castle. Clarke followed her, still massaging her wrist. They passed the heavy wooden doors, leaving the warm late afternoon air for the coolness of the Castle. Clarke instantly felt the difference and shivered. The motion attracted Lexa's attention and she looked at the blond, only to find her holding her wrist. She frowned.

  
"Are you okay?"

  
Clarke replied, slightly embarrassed.

  
"Yeah, it's probably nothing."

  
"Here, let me see."

  
Before Clarke could shrug it off, Lexa took a hold of her wrist delicately, as if she were afraid of hurting her further. Her fingers met Clarke's who was still holding her painful joint. Their eyes met. The castle was dark, only lit by torches on the walls. Clarke's eyes once again looked gray, meteorite-like. Lexa's seemed dark as well as if a spark had burned down the forest usually growing in her eyes.

  
A second passed by, an eternity to the both of them, before Lexa leaned forward and pressed her lips to Clarke's. The blond was barely surprised – it wasn't like she thought it would never happen, but she was sure it would take more than a couple of weeks – but quickly reciprocated the kiss. She forgot the pain in her wrist when she took Lexa's hand in hers, entwining their fingers and bringing the taller girl closer. Clarke's other hand found Lexa's short hair weaved through them. Lexa let the swords fall loudly on the ground, without a single care in the world whether someone would hear the bang of metal on stone, and pushed Clarke carefully against the wall, a hand on her waist.  
They probably could have been making out for the rest of the night there. The air was cold around them, but not as cold as the wall against Clarke's back. Her wrist was still hurting her, too. But none of this mattered when Lexa was kissing her, and holding her so tenderly. She'd never thought the Commander of the 12 clans would be so delicate, but she was, just as she was strong, like the pillar Clarke needed to stand after half an hour of intense training.

  
Someone cleared their throat beside them, and reluctantly Lexa let Clarke go. She still stared into the blond's eyes for a second, before they both turned to look at Indra. Lexa's blood rider looked both annoyed and very close to just turn back and leave them be.

  
"The Blacksmith has required your presence, Heda."

  
Lexa seemed surprised for a second before she remembered what this was about. She sighed but it was barely perceived among her deep breaths. It was completely possible that she'd stopped breathing as soon as her lips had connected with Clarke's.

  
"Of course... I'll be right there."

  
She then turned back to Clarke and took a step away from the blond, finally noticing how close they'd been standing.

  
"I'm sorry but my presence is required. Will I see you at dinner?"

  
Clarke, still out of breath and flushed, managed to reply:

  
"Yes."

  
A smile spread on Lexa's lips.

  
"Good."

  
She bowed more than she'd ever bowed to anyone, took Clarke's hand with the same delicate touch she had done before, and place a feather-like kiss on the back of her hand.

  
"I'll see you tonight then."

  
She hardened her face before she turned to Indra, all signs of Lexa gone and the Commander's mask back on. They hurriedly walked away, mostly because Lexa knew Indra would question her decision to makeout with the ruler of another kingdom against the Castle's halls.

  
"Not a word," she ordered.

  
Indra nodded, though the words were burning her tongue.

  
"Make sure someone brings some ice to Clarke. She hurt her wrist this afternoon."

  
"Do I even want to know?" Indra declared in a neutral tone, hiding her sarcasm.

  
Lexa only glared at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank Anon, Lesficlover and doolythedino for leaving reviews. Also, I hope you guys are happy because you just guilt-tripped me into writing a spin-off on Anya and Raven! Like it was only supposed to be a small reference to them, as a joke. Anya makes fun of Lexa so as soon as Lexa sees weakness she bites back and that's it. But you guys seem to love these two so much that I not only added a little thing about them in the epilogue but I'm also going to write a full-on spin-off tomorrow. Congratulation guys. You can pat yourselves on the back.


	7. Meteorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa makes sure everything is ready before they leave Polis and march to war.

**Chapter 6**  
Meteorite

 

The next month seemed to pass by in a flash. The closer the Day was, the more people seemed trapped in a nervous frenzy. This would be their last stand against the orcs. Lexa had mobilized her entire country, and should they fall during this battle the war would be lost for the humans. The steaks were high, but they never seemed to unnerve Lexa, which reassured Clarke slightly. But she knew the brunette by now, she knew she wasn't a gambler or even a warrior. She was a fighter, yes, but she used her brain, and it made her smarter than most.

  
With the help of the blood riders, the small Arkadian army was ready for the fight. Fifty people, just like Clarke had promised Lexa a month ago. Most were young, barely of age, but they didn't have anything better to offer. Bellamy had done a fantastic job of reorganizing their army and putting everyone in battalions. He'd named the four other guards Lieutenant, which they were quite proud of, each leading a battalion.

  
Clarke trained with Lexa every afternoon. She wished she could have slacked from time to time, and spend the afternoon making out with Lexa instead, but the brunette had been adamant. She would never forgive herself if Clarke died because she wasn't prepared enough. The making out came after. Sometimes it was just a few stolen kisses, away from everyone's eyes, and sometimes Lexa would find them a room to hide in and they would stay there until one of the blood riders found them. It seemed Lexa's seconds were becoming better at it, especially Octavia, which did not please Clarke at all.

  
The two had yet to talk about what this whole meant. Clarke assumed Lexa was waiting for after the war was over, and she thought it was better that way. But deep down, she still wished they could sit down and talk, because with every passing day, and every kiss they exchanged, she was more and more sure she was falling in love with the brunette. She could only hope by the way Lexa held her and smiled at her, that she was feeling the same.

* * *

Lexa had woken up even earlier than usual. There were so many things to check before they left at dawn the next day. Twelve armies had planted their tents all around Polis' walls, unnerving the population more than necessary. All the weapons were ready, she'd already checked with the small army of Blacksmith they'd hired for the job the previous day. There was one last war council later this morning, in which they would decide where every clan would camp, and from where they would attack. Unless the Chief of each clan decided against her, she already had her battle plan in her head.

  
But her first stop was by the kitchen, oddly enough, and not even because she was hungry. She looked as calm as usual, but she was very close to emptying her already empty stomach with each passing moment. Going to full-on war was far more stressful than she'd ever imagined, even when everything and everyone was ready.

  
Nyko was responsible for the Castle's kitchen in times of peace and healing their armies in times of war. The next day, he would leave his place to someone else and march with them. But right now, he was very occupied with making sure there would be enough food tonight to feed all the representatives from the twelves clans, from Polis and from Arkadia. Not a simple feat, especially with the bomb Lexa was about to drop on him.

  
The Commander walked into the busy kitchen, bringing everyone's attention to herself even if she didn't want to. Nyko quickly waved everyone back to work and walked up to her.

  
"Heda. What can I do for you today?"

  
In his mind, he was very afraid she would require a specific dish, probably to please the Sky Princess. The extravagances she'd asked to please the foreign girl this past month and a half had made him laugh quite a bit. Though he never dared to question or joke about it, he knew she could never refute her crush on the blond, not after she'd dared to ask him to make 'a cake which tasted like a sugar cloud'.

  
"I would like to move the reception from tonight to midday."

  
"Today?" he asked, worried and in disbelieve.

  
"Yes, today."

  
"Heda, pardon me but we'll never have the time to prepare everything in time."

  
He was very much trying to contain himself, but this was pure folly.

  
"I'll just tell everyone we're in times of war, food needs to be preserved. We'll have a grand feast after our victory."

  
Nyko nodded, though he wasn't so sure about this predicament.

  
"Anything else, Heda?"

  
"Yes, perhaps one last cake, for tonight?"

  
"Let me guess, the Sky Princess will be joining you?"

  
Lexa blushed, just lightly.

  
"Yes, she will."

  
On those words, she turned around and left the kitchen. Nyko waited until the door was closed to turn to his crew and shout:

  
"Alright everyone, we have work to do, and quick."

  
He then muttered under his breath.

  
"Gods help me I'm quitting this job before she ever asks me to plan her wedding feast."

* * *

The War Council went without an itch. No one dared to object to any of their Commander's request, probably because they were all excited that the feast had been moved to lunch. Most stayed silent throughout the entire council, which Lexa was glad for. A meeting with fourteen people around a table was already hard to manage, but there had been at least thirty people around the table that morning, between the chiefs of each clan, the ambassadors and the chiefs seconds (or General in Arkadia's case). Raven had also been invited to the meeting, and Clarke prayed the engineer would hold her tongue, which she strangely did. But the number of glances she exchanged with Anya during the meeting was very suspicious, to say the least.

  
Once the meeting was over everyone moved to the great hall for the feast. Food had been placed on large wooden tables. Everyone took a seat as if they already knew where they should be seating, and it was Lexa who, holding Clarke's hand as discretely as possible, dragged her to the table placed perpendicular to the others, where her blood riders had already taken the four seat on the left. Lexa held out the seat to the right of the one in the center for Clarke like she'd done every time they had had lunch together before she took her own seat. The people who had noticed the gesture didn't say anything, for they were few, the others focused on the food in front of them, ready to dig in. The only reason why they hadn't touched the roasts and vegetables was because their Heda hadn't said they could. Finally, Lexa nodded, and everyone jumped on the food, hungered by all these talks of battle. Clarke was about to reach for the roast in front of her – she didn't know what it was, but spending a few weeks in the wild had taught her to never be picky with food – when Lexa leaned toward her and whispered:

  
"I know we are expected to eat quite a lot during this feast, but should you still be hungry tonight I will be in the dining hall, enjoying one last cake before we leave. You can join me if you'd like."

  
Clarke frowned, slightly intrigued. Was that the reason why Lexa had changed the feast from dinner to lunch, so they could have one last evening together? The thought alone made her rethink whether she should eat at all. But her stomach growled, and she finally picked the slice of meat she wanted, though she told herself not to eat too much.

* * *

The feast, in Lexa's opinion, had been a success. It had continued late in the afternoon, but now that every chief and second and ambassadors had returned with their warriors, who had also been well fed, the castle felt empty. While all the rests were taken back to the kitchen, Lexa stood up, the last to leave the table. Clarke had gone with her General and Raven to check on their small army. The soldiers from Arkadia were in charge of placing the meteorite dust bombs because Raven would not be coming with them. Her blood-riders had gone to check on the Woods clan army. Lexa trusted them completely to make sure they would all be ready to march in the next morning. She, however, had one last business to attend.

  
She quickly traversed the Castle to the inside court. There, in the left corner, her small army of fine blacksmith had been working day and night for the past five years, to make enough weapons for her entire army. They'd achieved such a feat a few months ago, but she'd given them one last task recently, and she came to make sure they were done.

  
The oldest blacksmith in charge of the group, and who had been the Commander's blacksmith for far longer than Lexa had ever held the position, Gustus, turned toward her as she approached.

  
"Heda, your order is ready."

  
She would have smiled if the mask of Commander hadn't been so tightly fitted on her face.

  
"Show me."

  
He nodded and took her inside the workshop, behind anvils and furnaces. A single table had been cleared, a sword resting on top of it. In the light of the many furnaces, Lexa saw it was exactly what she'd asked. The scabbard was wrapped in dark blue leather, with small, star-like gems embedded in it. The pommel of the sword was the head of an eagle, sculpted in pure meteorite. The handle was wrapped in soft leather, and the guard was simple, made of an alloy of steel and meteorite, like the blade. Lexa took the weapon carefully and unsheathed it. The blade was sharp, ready to be used. It wasn't too heavy, even with its pommel made out of metal, which satisfied Lexa greatly. She sheathed the weapon and turned to Gustus:

  
"Great work, my friend, as always."

  
"Thank you, Heda. I wish you great success in the war to come."

  
Lexa smirked in the darkness of the room.

  
"I shall bring you back a blade rusty with blood."

* * *

Lexa had been anxiously waiting in the dining hall, staring at the door. True, she hadn't given any precise hour for their dinner, but she had expected the blond to be back by now. She was standing next to her chair, like the first time they'd had dinner together, the beautiful cake she'd ordered resting on the table, ready to be eaten. Lexa tried not to look at it too much, else she would break and be unable to wait for the Sky Princess before taking a slice.

  
The door finally opened, Clarke tentatively appearing on the other side. She walked in hesitantly as if something had happened. She turned around to close the door, her back to Lexa.

  
"Clarke? Is something wrong?"

  
Clarke took a deep breath.

  
"Don't panic, okay? I'm fine, just..."

  
Tension was tightening her shoulders. Lexa would obviously panic, even though everything was fine now. She turned around and stood close to the door. Lexa instantly noticed what was off. Her outfit was covered with blood, darkened as it had dried. It made a large pool on her chest and belly, and even though her hands were clean, Lexa could see blood on the edge of her sleeves the same kind of stains. She rushed to Clarke, a glint of panic in her eyes.

  
"Oh my Gods, what happened?"

  
Before she could try to push the fabric away from Clarke skin, to make sure she was fine, Clarke had caught both of her wrists and held them just a few inches from her.

  
"Lexa look at me, I'm fine, I promise."

  
Lexa looked deeply into Clarke's eyes, darkened by the lack of light, and saw the blond was telling the truth.

  
"It isn't mine."

  
Lexa frowned, slowly sliding her hands into Clarke's and entwining their fingers.

  
"Then...?"

  
"Raven cut herself while working on something. Anya found her first. She'd lost a lot of blood but thankfully I was coming back here when she found me. I stopped the bleeding, she should be fine by now. I'm sorry, I just..."

  
She took in a deep breath.

  
"I didn't want to make you panic like that. I wanted to go and change but I knew you'd be waiting so I just wanted to..."

  
Lexa stopped her rambling by pressing a small kiss on her lips, delicately. When she pulled back Lexa declared:

  
"It's okay. I'm sorry I panicked like that. Please, come join me. I don't care whether your dirty or not."

  
She let go of one hand and dragged Clarke toward the table with the other. Clarke followed with a smile but before she could sit down, Lexa let go of her hand and fetched something left in one of the many unused chairs.

  
"Clarke, I wanted you to know how much I have appreciated your company this past month. You and your people have been wonderful allies, too. Even though you've lost everything, you didn't even hesitate to help me defend my people. I said it before but I promise, Clarke, when all of this is over, I will be there to help you rebuild Arkadia. In the meantime, this is my gift to you. I hope you'll wear it proudly during the coming fight, and that it will help you stay out of harm's way."

  
Lexa present a sword to the blond, holding it out with both hands. Clarke was stunned. She looked longly at the scabbard, which seemed to have been made with the night sky itself. She hesitated before she took the blade in her hands, and pulled out the blade. It was new, she realized, and a fine work at that.

  
"The blade and guard are made from meteorite alloy. The pommel is full meteorite. I hope you like it."

  
Clarke looked up at Lexa with a smile. She quickly sheathed the weapon and took a step closer. With her free hand, she got a hold of Lexa's collar and pulled her to her, kissing her tenderly.

  
"Thank you, it's beautiful."

  
Lexa was stunned for a second before she smiled back.

  
"Well, now that this is out of the way, would you like some cake?"

  
"With pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank Anon, Lesficlover, and mo for leaving comments. You guys may have noticed that the number of chapters changed on the story. It's not because I've added a chapter is because I cannot count, and didn't figure out until yesterday that 9 chapters + a prologue + an epilogue equaled 11 chapters, not 10. Anyway, I'll see you guys tomorrow!


	8. One Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the human army settles on the outskirts of the battlefield, Clarke and Lexa find there are still things that need to be said.

**Chapter 7**  
One Last Night

 

It may have taken four hours for a single rider on horseback to get to the outskirts of the field, but for an entire army, walking at a slow pace and carrying many weapons and supplies, it took almost eight.

  
Clarke hadn't had the time to see Lexa this morning, beside a single glance when she'd rallied everyone to walk forward. She was on horseback, at the head of the group, only arriving after the scouts looking for any orcs on their path. Clarke had decided to stay with her people, in the middle of the procession, crushed between the River Clan and the Desert Clan. She was already carrying her new sword, strapped to her back by leather straps passing over her chest. No one had commented on it yet, not even Bellamy who had only taken a look at the weapon and said nothing.

  
When they arrived at their position, in the middle of the afternoon, everyone was hungry and tired. They hadn't taken a break for lunch, eating what they could while pressing forward. Arkadia was stationed right next to the Woods Clan, sheltered by them most like, in the middle of what would soon become a battlefield. All of Raven's bombs had been stored in a chariot, and it would be Arkadia's responsibility to hide and arm them the next day. But right now, tents needed to be built, and her people needed to eat something. Bellamy, in his quality of General, was tasked with organizing the tent building. Clarke and a small group were moving around their camp, giving deer jerky to those who were hungry. Some declined the food, though they hadn't touched anything since the previous evening, barely hiding the nervousness which was tying their stomachs.

  
Clarke was almost done distributing food when a small chariot rolled to their camp, Octavia on top. She stopped by Clarke and jumped down.

  
"Hey there Princess! Express delivery."

  
Clarke gave the jerky she'd been holding to the nearest soldier helping her and joined Octavia at the chariot. The younger girl was pulling a heavy looking wooden crate on the ground, and the bang of metal against metal echoed as it fell. With a knife she took from her boot, Octavia pried the box open. Inside there were a very large number of swords with a dark gray glint. The weapons Lexa had promised.

  
"Make sure everyone pick one now and keep it close. The battle could start at any time."

  
Clarke nodded and turned around, looking for Bellamy. He would organize the distribution. Octavia suddenly noticed the sword on her back and gasped audibly.

  
"Is that the sword?" she asked.

  
Clarke turned around, eyebrows furrowed.

  
"What sword?"

  
"On your back? The sword Heda gave you? I didn't want to believe Anya but it's true!"

  
A wave of adrenaline washed Clarke, who felt a strange worry tightened in her chest.

  
"Why? What does it mean?"

  
Octavia continued to smile dumbly, which annoyed Clarke to no end.

  
"Octavia? What does giving a sword to someone mean in Polis?"

  
The brunette finally snapped out of it.

  
"Well, it can mean a lot of things, really. Especially since you're a representative from another country. An Alliance, trust, all that mess. Trainees receive a sword from their mentors when their training is done. But from one lover to the other, it's a sign of love, no way around it. It shows they want to protect you, even if they know you don't need it. So by using the weapon they gave you, it's still like they're protecting you, cause they care about you!"

  
The more she spoke, the more excited she became. Clarke felt herself freezing. A sign of love? Though she was a bit shocked, she also felt extremely relieved. Lexa felt the same way she did. She really needed to see her before the battle began.

  
Octavia, however, didn't seem to notice Clarke had retreated to her own thoughts and continued to explain:

  
"Lincoln gave me this dagger last year, and I gave him a bow. It's not really a proposal but it's kind of like a promise that one day we'll get married. We're just waiting for this whole mess to subside."

  
Clarke finally made it out of her thoughts and shook her head.

  
"Thank you, Octavia. I'll make sure everyone gets a sword."

  
"Yeah, no problem!"

  
Octavia climbed back on the chariot and the horse carried her away, still gleefully smiling. She couldn't wait to tell everyone about the sword.

* * *

With everything which had to be settled at camp, Clarke only managed to escape her duties as the sun was setting. She really needed to talk to Lexa, and the pull she felt toward the brunette lead her straight to the Commander's tent. There were two guards outside who let her pass easily, and as she pushed the flap of the tent, she found Lexa hovering over the map of the field she'd outlined out herself, Anya standing beside her.

  
They both looked at her as she entered, and Clarke almost considered turning back and coming back later. Anya gave a glance to Lexa, then declared:

  
"I will go check on the southern camps, make sure they're settled and fortified."

  
Lexa nodded, and Anya moved passed Clarke, closing the tent carefully behind her. Clarke finally managed to walk up to the table. She untied the straps of her sword and placed it on the table. Lexa watched her do in silence.

  
"Octavia told me. What it means when you give a sword to someone." Clarke declared with a voice as calm as possible.

  
Lexa didn't know how to react. Clarke's tone didn't allow her to know whether this was a bad thing or a good thing. She braced herself for the bad news. The fact that it was just fun for the Sky Princess, that all their afternoon and dinner together would never lead to anything. Somehow, Lexa couldn't believe her own thoughts.

  
"I know now isn't really a good time to talk about all this but I don't want to face death without having said it once."

  
She took a deep breath and her eyes found Lexa's. In the light of the many candles lit around the tent and reflecting in Lexa's eyes, it made it easier to say it.

  
"I'm in love with you, Lexa. And when this whole mess is over, maybe..."

  
Before she could finish her sentence, Lexa took the step which had been separating them and pressed her lips to Clarke's, cupping the blond's cheeks with both hands. Though Clarke tried to stay as close to Lexa as possible, the force of Lexa's kiss sent her back and she was only still standing thanks to the table behind her. She placed both her hands on the edge of the table and very easily climbed on it, bringing Lexa closer, between her legs. Lexa pulled away for five seconds, just long enough to say:

  
"I love you too, gods I love you, I've been meaning to say it for so long but..."

  
It was her time to be cut by a kiss, and Clarke's hands finding her jacket and pushing it off of her shoulders.

* * *

Lexa had woken up right before the sun, its rays barely filtering through the thick material of the tent. She barely moved, afraid to wake Clarke who was nested in her arms, her head resting against her collarbone. The blond was still soundly asleep, not bothered by the growing morning light. Her even breath warmed Lexa's skin with each exhales, and Lexa wished they could stay like this forever, without having to move.

  
The more she fixed the Princess in her arms the more she wanted to cry. Of all the times to fall in love, of all the people to fall in love with, it had to be now, at the verge of an all-out war, it had to be her, the Princess of a fallen kingdom in desperate need of her help.

  
She didn't want Clarke to march to war the next day, heck she didn't even want to go herself now. But neither of them could back down now. Lexa had given Clarke lessons and a sword, there was nothing more she could do to protect her.

  
She suddenly began to wonder what would happen if she were to fall in battle. Would they still win? She hoped so. Who would become the next Commander? Half of the chief's seconds were still children, barely able to understand the complex logistics of ruling. And what of Clarke? What of their alliance and the Sky People if she were to fall? No one had dared stop her when she'd welcomed them to Polis because no one ever dared to speak against her, but if she were dead...

  
Her gaze was lost, looking too far to see Clarke, right in front of her, until she snapped out of it. There had to be something she could do to protect her beloved. And protect her she would, even if it cost of her last breath, she promised herself.

* * *

Clarke had returned to her camp later in the morning, and no one had acknowledged the fact that she hadn't spent the night in her tent, even if they really wanted to. But there was work to do. All fifty soldiers from Arkadia had to place the bombs under the rocks all over the field, escorted and protected by Woods Clan soldiers. A bunch of human scouts had climbed the trees on the other side of the field, to watch out for orc scouts and make sure they never made it back to their camps.

  
Clarke had been arming and placing a bomb under yet another big chunk of rock, and twisting the tube so it would run along the rock, almost invisible, before pointing toward the sky. Once she was done, she dusted off her hands and was about to move to the next rock when the sound of a horse coming toward her made her turn around. Octavia was trotting quickly toward her, a slight look of worry on her face. Clarke frowned. Had someone blown their bomb in their hands? She didn't feel like fixing anyone's fingers today. Octavia stopped right beside her, her horse coming to a quick stop. She jumped off nimbly.

  
"Hey, Heda wants to speak with you." she declared.

  
"Right now?" Clarke wondered. Lexa and she had had quite some time to talk this morning, and she had promised to come by once she was done with the bombs.

  
Octavia shrugged.

  
"She said it was urgent. I can replace you in the meantime."

  
"You sure?"

  
"Yeah, Raven showed me how it works."

  
Clarke took the satchel containing the bombs she had left off of her shoulder and handed it to Octavia. She then climbed up the horse and turned around, galloping back to camp. Her mind kept wandering to what could be so urgent Lexa wanted to see her now. She really hoped it wasn't an excuse to spend more time with her. They had responsibilities, and no matter how much she herself wanted to spend more time with the brunette, this was not the time.

  
She jumped off the horse right in front of Lexa's tent. The two guards at the entrance once again granted her access instantly. She was about to ask what was the matter, joking whether Lexa already missed her, but she found the Commander seating at her table, fixing a piece of paper on it. The serious look on her face stopped Clarke instantly. She frowned.

  
"Lexa?"

  
"Please have a seat, Clarke, there's an important matter I wanted to discuss with you."

  
Lexa's voice was calm, cold, the one she used during the war meetings. All protest and jokes died on Clarke's tongue. There was something awfully off about Lexa's serious demeanor.

  
Clarke sat down on the closest chair, and Lexa moved the piece of paper closer to Clarke. The blond hesitated but picked it up. It seemed to be a contract of some sort, though she didn't want to read it now. She wanted Lexa to tell her what it was about.

  
"What is this?" she asked.

  
"It's an alliance contract. Should I die tomorrow..."

  
"Don't say that."

  
"Should I die tomorrow it will make sure the next Commander will help you rebuild Arkadia."

  
Clarke glanced once again at the paper and slid it back to Lexa.

  
"I don't want it."

  
"Sign it. I want to make sure Arkadia will not be left out."

  
"It won't because you'll be there to make sure of it."

  
"You don't know that."

  
Clarke stood up and looked at Lexa, who had yet to look straight at her.

  
"I am not signing it."

  
She was about to turn around and leave but Lexa finally looked up. She was bravely trying to keep her mask on, but her eyes were shining with contained tears of fear.

  
"At least hear me out! I'm trying to help you! This contract will ensure the next commander has to help you as if you were..."

  
She stopped herself but Clarke instantly knew what she meant.

  
"Oh, so is this what this is about? You want to make Arkadia your thirteenth clan? You think just because of yesterday I'm at your feet?"

  
Lexa finally stood up, facing Clarke's barely contained rage like it was nothing.

  
"No it doesn't and you know it! I'm trying to protect you, Clarke! I'm trying to make sure you'll still have something if I die!"

  
"But you won't die! So stop with the damn contract!"

  
Clarke let out a long breath to try and calm herself. Finally, with a more leveled voice, she declared:

  
"I have work to do. You better scrap that thing before I'm back."

  
She stormed off the tent, and Lexa fell back in her chair, her gaze fixed once again on the piece of paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I wanted to thank Lesficlover and betagamma for leaving comments. I hope you guys are ready because tomorrow I'll be posting the battle! Arguably the most amazing chapter I've ever written, so I hope you're ready!


	9. The Final Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the humans to push back the orcs once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I let you read the battle I just wanted to thank Tre_rox and Lesficlover for leaving comments. I know this story is very short, it's one of my problems I hate spending too much time on a story, I just want it to get out and I was so excited with writing the battle that I hurried a bit with the rest. Hopefully, the next story I'm cooking up right now will not be so short (I doubt it will be) Also, one last thing, I finished writing the spin-off on Raven and Anya yesterday, and I will post it later this week once I'm done with Whatever it takes. Other than that, enjoy the battle and I'll see you guys tomorrow for the two last chapters!

**Chapter 8**  
The Final Stand

 

When morning came, everyone got ready to fight. Clarke had yet to talk to Lexa again, but she didn't want to argue with the brunette, not when their time together suddenly seemed counted. She strapped her sword to her back, the leather and meteorite armor provided by Lexa a few weeks ago clinging to her skin like a reminder of words left unsaid. When she walked out of her tent, she found Bellamy had already made sure everyone was ready. Her forty-eight soldiers were standing in a small group in front of their General, all wearing a similar armor and carrying the meteorite sword in their hands. They all looked at her as she walked toward them. She stopped beside Bellamy, who asked:

  
"Do you want to say a few words?"

  
She looked back at her army. They looked afraid. They looked nervous and feverish. Close to passing out. She guessed this was something they all had in common.

  
"I know we're not many. I know this isn't ideal. We already fought, and we already lost once. So, I think it's time we settle the scores, and make sure this is the last steps the orcs ever take. The sooner this is done, the sooner we can build Arkadia again. And thank you for coming along. I didn't want to ask this of you, I would have fought on my own if I could have, but I'm happy you've all decided to come along."

  
She didn't have anything else to add, besides 'I'm sorry because some of you will not come back from this', but she kept it to herself. Her speech, though ill-prepared and not motivational, was enough to bring a small smile to most of the soldiers, who nodded at her words.

  
"Alright, let's go."

* * *

 

Arkadia was amongst the last to arrive at the soon-to-be battlefield. All twelve clans had formed a block all along the forest, at the edge of the field. Arkadia was placed between two battalions from the Woods Clan. Archers came to place themselves at the back of their small group. They would not stay archers for too long, only until the orcs charged at them. Lexa didn't want to take the risk to kill her people by accident once the melee would begin. From that point on, they waited.

  
It was the sound of horses galloping through the field which attracted everyone's attention. Indra was coming back to Lexa and the other blood riders, a small group of scouts behind her, one of which was already wounded, shot to the leg by a large arrow, which could only belong to orcs. It seemed the army was coming closer.

  
They seemed to stand there for an eternity, under the ever-rising sun. In truth, barely ten minutes had passed before small dark dots began to appear at the edge of the field. They seemed too small, four hundred feet away. Clarke tried to count the dots directly in front of her. She stopped after the got close to fifty.

  
She looked to her left. Lexa was standing tall on her horse, waiting. She was focused, not even feeling the blond's gaze lingering on her.

  
The orcs let out a war cry, so loud it echoed all the way through the forest behind the human army. Clarke wondered whether it could be heard all the way to Polis. It sent chills down her spine, like it always did since the siege.

  
The next thing they heard was akin to a stampede. An army of orc charging forward. Their heavy steps were shaking the ground and crushing the grass. They weren't fast per say, but the closer they got the more Clarke could feel her hands shaking. They were massive. Almost twice as tall as a normal human, and twice as large. They wore leather armor, though it barely protected them. Their swords were heavy; The length of their arms. They were large blocks of metal which had never been cleaned. They were rusty with the blood of their previous enemies. The orcs' skins were a variety of colors, from dark green to light gray. Their eyes were all the same. Small, yellow, vicious, hungry for blood.

  
Instinctively, Clarke took her sword out. She held it firmly. She looked back at Lexa. Her horse had begun to fidget, but she was calm, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.  
Clarke looked back at the field. She thought she could count the feet they advanced by how well she could detail their rotten teeth, smiling, ready for battle. Three hundred feet. Two hundred. She could hear metal tainting. She realized it was the soldiers behind her trembling. A hundred feet. Still, Lexa waited. Clarke didn't know whether the sound in her ears was the steps of the orcs advancing or her heart beating.

  
She switched the weight on her feet slightly, ready to take a defensive stand. Suddenly, it seemed hell had been unleashed. A thunderous roar echoed. Another war cry. All the bombs had been switched on. Meteorite dust flew over the orcs' heads. They stopped advancing altogether, too surprised by the sound of the explosion. First, they seemed to think there was a minefield in front of them, and one of them had stepped on a mine. The humans had used this trick before. They all looked at the ground, ignoring the dust falling over them. A few seconds later, however, they realized something was off.

  
Clarke saw the cloud of dust above them. Dark gray speckles falling around them, like small flies around a corpse. The orcs began to choke and hold their throat. Where it touched their skins the green and gray turned to red. Big angry blisters burning through their skins. This was the moment to strike, Clarke knew. Indeed, Lexa let out a cry which, no matter how loud, she could barely hear. Only, the people behind the lines drew their arcs and prepared to let go a volley of arrows.

  
Lexa shouted once again. Arrows flew over their heads, louder than Clarke had ever imagined. They rained downed on the orcs. They fell to the ground, revealing more orcs choking behind them. Though many fell, their forces still seemed to outnumber the human's. Clarke knew it wasn't the case, but they were so many.

  
In the middle of the field, she noticed an orc taller and larger than the others, with war paints all over his body. He was the only one with tusks, and the only one with two swords. Though Clarke had never seen him before, she could only guess he was the Orc King. She glanced at Lexa. The brunette had seen him too. Worse, she seemed to be fixing him, zeroing on him like he was her only target. She shouted once again. The human army began to run toward the orcs. Though Clarke hadn't understood what Lexa had said, she knew what it meant. Attack.

  
"Let's go!" she shouted as well, sending her small army forward. They ran, swords in hands, ready to kill.

  
Clarke jumped over the first row of dead orcs. The meteorite dust which hadn't fallen on their enemies now coated the ground. Each new soldier passing over left an uncertain footprint behind. Clarke could feel the dust sticking to the sole of her boots. She continued to run forward. The grip on her sword strengthened. She could see Lexa and the blood riders, the only one on horses, galloping ahead. Lexa was the one going the fastest. Her target was clear. Clarke could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Fear was slowly seeping through her. It wasn't fear for herself, though. It was for Lexa, and she knew it. Her gaze only left the brunette when she heard the first groans coming from around her.

  
The orcs, though weakened by the dust, were finally getting back on their feet, just in time for the first human swords to pass through them. One orc stood up in front of Clarke, using his broadsword to get back up. She stopped running then. She thrust her sword through his belly. The orc didn't have time to react. She pulled out the sword, now sticky with orc blood. She slashed his throat. He fell to the ground. She barely cared.

  
She looked around her. Lexa was gone from her sight. Panic seized her heart. Around her, orcs and humans were dying at an outstanding rate. Dust flew everywhere when it wasn't weighted down by blood. She noticed Bellamy taking down an orc to her right. But Lexa had been to her left. She took a deep breath and took a step forward.

  
The air vibrated beside her. She took back that step. A broad rusty sword fell where she'd been standing, stopping her from moving forward. She looked quickly to her left, where an orc was standing, all smile through the pain of the burns on his shoulders. He picked up his sword and tried to hit her again. Clarke sidestepped again. She hit the orc's opened side with her sword, slashing through his ribs. He screamed. She hit him again, aiming for his neck. Her teeth were clenched. She didn't have time for this. She underestimated her strength. The head of the orc was cut clean off, falling to the ground before the body could. She didn't wait for it to hit the dust. She ran.

  
She was lost in the confusion, making her way toward where she'd last seen Lexa, or where she thought she'd last seen her, as quickly as possible, while avoiding the people fighting around her. She almost took a hit from someone blocking an orc's attack. The blade almost flew out of the human's hand. Clarke ducked under the orc's arm and planted her sword there, under his arm. The sword was just long enough to cut all the way to the orc's throat. His grip on the sword slackened. The human soldier pushed the orc back. Clarke extracted her sword before running again.

  
An orc tried to hit her as she passed. She rolled under the blade and ignored him. She stopped at one point, though she didn't know how much she'd run, or how far she'd gone. Everywhere was the same. Orcs falling. Humans falling. Dust flying and blood coating the ground. And still no sign of Lexa.

  
She felt the air move behind her. She turned around. An orc was about to flatten her with his sword. She raised her own, ready to parry. Two dark points pierced through his torso. Clarke reacted quickly. She stepped to the side. The orc fell to the ground in a gurgle of blood, revealing Octavia with her bow in hands on the other side. The younger girl quickly made her way toward Clarke. An orc tried to stop her, but it only took a dagger and a handful of seconds for Octavia to get rid of him. When she finally got to Clarke, the blond yelled over the ruckus:

  
"Where is Lexa?"

  
"She went ahead to take care of the Orc King!"

  
Clarke was about to turn around and continue her search, but Octavia got a hold of her shoulder pad.

  
"She can handle this!"

  
"You don't know that!"

  
Clarke shook her off and ran away, this time toward the line of trees appearing over the horizon.

  
She passed around a large rock. She couldn't avoid it because of the cluster of fighters near it. Suddenly, a broadsword embedded itself in the rock, blocking her way. Before Clarke could react, the rough hand of an orc pressed against her head, sending her crashing against the rock. Her vision blurred for a few moments as the orcs continued to press on her skull with all his might. She clenched her teeth under the pain and raised her sword. She knocked the pommel on the orc's temple. He instantly let go, growling in rage. She took her dagger out of her belt and threw it at the orc who was still stumbling back. It hit him right between the eyes. She picked up the dagger and ran. Blood was now running down her face and turning her hair pink.

  
The battle seemed to clear out the more she moved toward the forest until she could make out everything in the chaos. She could make out two shapes fighting amongst many others. She could see Lexa, two times smaller than the Orc King, losing her sword and taking a punch. She could see Lexa falling to the ground, and the King approaching her with a vicious smile on his face, his sword at the ready. She didn't think. She ran as quickly as she could, to be as close as she could, and threw her dagger. It dug itself into the King's shoulder. He flinched but showed no other sign of pain. He took the dagger out of his shoulder. Dark green blood barely ran out. He threw it to the ground. His attention returned to Lexa. His sword's hand twitched, ready for the final blow. Lexa was still on the ground. She hadn't moved since he'd thrown her there. Clarke continued to run. Her heart was beating in a panicked, uneven rhythm. She knew she would never be able to protect Lexa. She wasn't fast enough. She wouldn't reach them in time.

  
She'd been so focused on the King she hadn't noticed the figure running behind him. She only noticed them when they came to stand directly behind him. A kick behind his kneecap brought him to the ground, on his knees. Before he could turn around, or stand up, figure out what was going on, the figure bit him at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Clarke stopped running, slowing down before coming to standstill. The King was howling in pain, trying to get read of the figure. When they pulled away, he began to crawl and scream even louder. Clarke could see the skin around the bite mark bubbling as if it were melting. He barely managed to convulse over a few feet before he stopped, his head falling in the dust. From his slightly opened mouth, dark green blood began to ooze.

  
Clarke looked, stunned, at the King until she was sure he was dead. She then looked up at the figure. All she saw was a hood covering their face, hiding them in the most impossible of ways. Instead of their face, which should have been partially visible under the hood, all she saw was darkness. It was like staring into an abyss.

  
Before Clarke could move any closer, the figure ran away, disappearing back into the chaos out of which they'd come. Clarke didn't try to follow them. Instead, she ran past the King, to Lexa. She fell to her knees beside the brunette and reached for her with trembling hands. She quickly assessed the damage. Lexa was unconscious, but still breathing, which was a small relieve. Blood was running abundantly from her nose, but all her other wounds were bruises and broken bones.

  
Someone came to stand beside them. Clarke looked up. Octavia looked worriedly down at her.

  
"Is she…?"

  
"Unconscious."

  
This seemed to bring Clarke out of her stunned state.

  
"We need to get her to the healing tent."

  
Octavia nodded. She whistled, and a horse – Clarke couldn't tell whose it was – came trotting out of the forest and toward them. Clarke looked in the direction of the horse and saw many soldiers, probably from the Woods Clan, hidden high in the trees.

  
"Take her to the healers, I'll finish her plan." Octavia declared.

  
"Plan?"

  
The younger brunette walked up to the Orc King's corpse, and with a single sweep of her blade she tore off his head. Dark green liquid flowed out through his neck, as well as half-melted flesh. The smell was putrid and brought tears to Clarke's eyes. Octavia took the head by the hair and walked up to the nearest rock. She climbed on top of it and brandished the head high for everyone to see.

  
"The King is dead!" she shouted.

  
The nearest fighters stopped and looked at her. Clarke stopped staring when the horse finally reached them. Though it took all her might and strength, she managed to heave Lexa on top of the horse and climb behind. She sent the horse galloping back toward their camp. She thought it would take a lot of time to weave her way through the fight, but it didn't. Everyone had stopped to look toward Octavia, and those who were too far quickly heard the news, as the words spread like wildfire. The King was dead.

  
Very quickly the orcs began to run away, back toward their own camp, to regroup. Orcish shouts spread through the battlefield, as the still stunned orcs finally began to move. The first few to reach the forest fell to the ground soon enough, arrows raining down on them. A shout, coming from many of the human Clan chiefs, called for pursuit. No one was there to stop them.

Clarke didn't care whether this had been part of Lexa's plan. She brought the Commander back to camp, straight to the healing tent, without ever looking back at the battlefield.


	10. One Last Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone waits anxiously for Lexa to wake up.

**Chapter 9**  
One Last Contract

 

Clarke hadn't left Lexa's side since she'd brought her to the healing tent. More wounded had come and gone, and somehow, at one point, someone had cleaned Clarke's head wound, but the blond had barely noticed. Lexa was still unconscious, though the healers were confident she would wake up soon. Clarke couldn't wait, soon didn't seem like an acceptable answer.

  
Lexa seemed so peaceful sleeping there, it was almost frightful. She was breathing, but her chest was barely rising, probably because of the pain it brought her. She had a few broken ribs which had been tended to as best as possible. Clarke mostly stared at the cut on her lips, and the purple bruise on her cheek. She must have taken quite a punch.

  
Most people had left Clarke alone. The healers had tried to send her out, so she could eat something, but when she hadn't moved they'd send someone to fetch her food instead. Bellamy had come in to report on the state of their small army. Thirty-four wounded beyond a scratch and nine dead. She'd just nodded and sent him off. Lexa's blood riders had come in turn, one after the other, to keep an eye on their unconscious leader. Clarke hadn't bothered to count how long each of them stayed.

  
When Octavia returned for the third time, however, Clarke knew something was amiss. The young brunette had kept watch after Indra but before Lincoln, and Anya was the one currently keeping watch. Octavia came to stand next to her and handed her a piece of paper.

  
"You have to go to the war meeting."

  
Clarke ignored her at first.

  
"They don't need me to draft a peace treaty."

  
"Actually, they do."

  
She held out the piece of paper even closer to her, and Clarke finally picked it up.

  
"We found this in Lexa's tent."

  
Clarke sighed, hot air burning her throat. She was a mess of emotions, and now wasn't the time to deal with Lexa's stupid contract. But when she looked at the paper, she realized it wasn't the contract she'd presented her the previous day. Clarke read the letter and couldn't help but let out a strangled and annoyed chuckle.

  
"Is she serious?"

  
"Signed and all? Yep."

  
Clarke looked back at Lexa.

  
"You sly raccoon."

  
She stood up, her legs aching after she'd spent so many hours sitting.

  
"What are the others going to say?"

  
"All the available blood riders will be there to back you up. It's her will, they can't oppose it."

  
"Fine, let's go."

* * *

Clarke marched toward the war council tent, Octavia, Lincoln, and Indra right behind her. They were all still wearing their armor. Clarke felt disgusting, covered in sweat, meteorite dust and blood, both her own, Lexa's and dark green blood from her enemies. She could hear the chiefs of the other Clans arguing in the tent miles away. Night was falling on the forest. The sky was orange ahead of her, and dark blue behind her. People were lighting torches around the camp. Clarke really didn't want to attend the war council right now, but it couldn't wait any longer. She would make this council quick. She wished Lexa was by her side. She could imagine exactly how Lexa would have handled this. She channeled her best impression of the Commander and pushed the flaps of the tent open. She strolled in, first unnoticed by the arguing chiefs, the blood riders still behind her. It was only when she walked up on the small wooden dais and sat down on the Commander's throne that everyone suddenly stopped talking.

  
They all looked at her, anger and surprise mixed on their features.

  
"What do you think you're doing?" one of the chiefs – Clarke couldn't bother to remember from which Clan he was – asked. Clarke could feel the insult he was barely holding back.

  
She nodded toward Octavia, and the younger girl placed Lexa's letter on the table.

  
"The Commander has appointed me her proxy, should she be unable to draft the peace treaty."

  
They all looked at her in great surprised, and quickly passed the letter between each other, to make sure she was telling the truth. Many would have called her names, said she'd charmed the Commander to take over the throne, but with the three blood riders behind her, no one dared. They all sat down as well, and Clarke asked:

  
"What is the news from the Orcs?"

  
Indra replied:

  
"They are still retreating. A messenger from their newly appointed leader came through an hour ago. They ask for safe passage back to their lands. They promise to never wage war on us again and ask to keep all of their conquered lands."

  
Clarke thought for a second. What would Lexa say? Before the answer could come to her one of the chiefs declared:

  
"This seems like a perfectly good deal."

  
She looked up and glared at him.

  
"They want safe passage home, we can give it to them. But they will not keep a single piece of the land they've taken. We are the victors here, not them. They will return to their mountains and never leave them again. Because if they ever cross any of our borders, ever again, I will personally make sure that meteorite is placed all around their land, in such a quantity that it would kill them just to cross."

* * *

Clarke excited the war council tent drained. She ignored how Lexa managed to exert so much power all the time without feeling tired afterward. She had left the chiefs with the blood riders, discussing the celebrations. She'd been too tired to even think about celebrating. She wanted – needed – to return to Lexa's side.

  
She walked through the dark camp, only finding her way because of the torches. Soldiers had formed small circles all around the camp, drinking and celebrating their victory. She could hear songs rising from all over the forest but didn't pay them attention. She wished she could return to her tent, just to change clothes, but it was too far from the healing tent, and she would waste a minute going all the way back there.

  
"Hey!"

  
She bolted around. The dark and cold night already unnerved her naturally, but now was not a good time to interrupt her. She frowned. She was suddenly face to face with the figure from before. In the darkness, their missing face was even more unnerving. Their voice was also strange, an uncanny mix of male and female. Though they seemed to be dressed like people would usually dress in Polis, there was something odd, out of this world about them.

  
"It's you."

  
"I just gave you a second chance, I hope you'll take it."

  
"Who are you?"

  
"I wish I could say one day it'll make sense, but probably not to you."

  
"Is this all you have to say?" Clarke asked, annoyed by the cryptic way the cloaked figure spoke.

  
"I'm sorry, I can't stay. I have a lot of things to do."

  
"I wish I could repay you for saving her life."

  
The figure seemed to shrug.

  
"I'm just doing my job."

  
They turned around and walked away. Clarke didn't try to follow them. They quickly disappeared into the darkness, leaving no trace behind. Clarke turned back and hurried to the healing tent.

* * *

Clarke hadn't moved from her chair again. Night passed by, but her eyes refused to close and Lexa's to open. She had cleaned the blood and paint off of the Commander's face, and Clarke had wished that the cold water on her skin would wake Lexa, but she continued to sleep through it. By early morning most people were already up. Half of them walked through the field to reach the orcs' camp and escort them back to their mountains as barely disguised prisoners. The other half cleared their camp, folded the tents and packed everything, ready to walk back home. Only the healing tent hadn't been folded yet. It had been decided that they would wait for Lexa to wake up, and if by the end of the day she was still asleep, she would be carefully rolled back to Polis in a chariot.

  
Clarke knew she should be with her people right now, helping clean the mess and bring them back to the refugee camp, but she wouldn't leave Lexa's side, not until she was sure Lexa was awake and fine. She'd given Bellamy her orders, he knew what to do. The blood riders had been running around like headless chickens, making sure every Clan was packed and ready to leave. Indra had just arrived to replace Anya at Lexa's side. She would stay there all day as the rest of the riders lead everyone back to Polis.

  
Clarke had been staring at Lexa for hours now, waiting more and more impatiently for the brunette to wake up. Her breathing was even, her skin was warm, yet her fingers wouldn't move. Her eyes wouldn't open. She could feel Indra's eyes glancing at the both of them before the looked back at the entrance of the tent. Clarke cleared he throat.  
"What will happen if she doesn't wake up?"

  
Indra didn't hesitate to answer.

  
"If she hadn't woken up in a week, one of her riders will have to put the Commander down. Then each clan will send a fighter for the ritual combat, to choose a new Commander."

  
Clarke really didn't want to think about it. Lexa was alive, she'd fought to make sure of that, and she decided she wouldn't let anyone kill her. Even if it took a month for her to wake up, she would wait and keep her safe.

  
"It won't come to that." She assured.

  
The flaps of the tent opened, and Anya, Lincoln, and Octavia walked in. Clarke barely looked away from Lexa. She knew the riders were there to report to Indra.  
"The Woods Clan is packed; the Sky People are already on their way back and the River Clan has sent some reinforcement to the orcs camp."

  
Indra nodded.

  
"One of us is going to have to go with the orcs." The older woman noted.

  
They all looked at each other, unsure. Clarke could see it in their eyes. Neither of them wanted to go because neither of them wanted to be gone for weeks and come back only to learn their Commander was dead, and they no longer held the position of blood rider.

  
"I nominate Anya…"

  
They all looked at the bed in surprise, as Lexa slowly opened her eyes, a weak smile on her face. She blinked multiple times, her eyes too tired to stand even the tame light inside the tent. Clarke was stunned. She froze before throwing herself off the chair to kneel beside the cot. She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. Lexa turned her face slowly to look at her, her eyes barely opened.

  
"Hey, why are you crying?" she asked, her throat sore.

  
Clarke smiled through her tears.

  
"I don't know if I should punch you or kiss you right now."

  
"Well, I already feel like I took a serious punching… so maybe a kiss would be a good idea right now…"

  
Clarke leaned forward just enough to place her lips on Lexa's. One hand found Lexa's entwining their fingers, while the other carefully came to rest on Lexa's cheek, like a feather resting on her bruise. Behind them, Octavia was squealing, and the three others were rolling their eyes. When the two finally parted, Lexa's eyes lingered on Clarke a second. She moved her free hand slowly, mindful of her many wounds, and brushed the tears away. She then looked past the blond, to her riders, and glared at them:

  
"What are you waiting for? Let everyone know to stop preparing my funeral."

  
The four of them rushed out with a smile, leaving only Clarke and Lexa in the tent. Clarke tried to move away a bit, but Lexa refused to let go of her hand. She looked longly in Clarke's eyes, two crystal pure lakes who'd finally stop leaking, and declared:

  
"I am so sorry."

  
"For what?"

  
"Rushing into battle like that. I knew I should have called for help, but I just didn't want to harm anyone else. I promise next time I won't rush into battle like that."

  
"There won't be a next time, I'll make sure of it."

  
Clarke pressed a small kiss on Lexa's lips before pulling away.

  
"I'm going to fetch Nyko, tell him you're awake and get a chariot ready."

  
Clarke tried to stand up, but Lexa still wouldn't let go of her hand.

  
"Lex…"

  
The brunette once again stared longly into her eyes.

  
"Clarke, about that contract…"

  
"You don't have to apologize for that, I overreacted and…"

  
Lexa stopped her.

  
"I should have thought of a better one. But I've got it now."

  
Clarke frowned. There was a glint in Lexa's eyes, like a child who'd just learned a secret.

  
"Oh yeah? What is that?"

  
"Well, I mean, it's not a custom in Polis but I've heard other kingdoms do it. And I want to help you rebuild Arkadia. I promised I would, and I really want to. So how about we make Arkadia and Polis long-term allies?"

  
Clarke frowned.

  
"You lost me somewhere. I can't figure out where you're trying to go."

  
Lexa sighed with amusement. She took Clarke's hand with both hands and declared:

  
"I was talking about marriage. Do you… I mean, would you want to…"

  
Lexa huffed.

  
"I'm messing this up, this is awful."

  
Clarke smiled happily and pressed a kiss at the corner of Lexa's mouth.

  
"You just woke up after sleeping for an entire day, I'm not going to hold it against you."

  
"That's not the answer I was waiting for."

  
"Ok, so how about this: We've started courting a month ago and you almost died yesterday. By the looks of it, this whole peace treaty should be dealt with in the month to come. I think we can squeeze in a wedding before we start rebuilding Arkadia."

  
Lexa's expression went from confusion to a big, bright smile.

  
"Gods, I love you."


	11. Epilogue: Five Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Years Later

**Epilogue**  
5 years later

 

Clarke had been woken up by the birds singing outside. Spring was in full swing now and the many trees around the Castle housed just as many birds. Lexa didn't mind sleeping through their morning songs, but Clarke liked to see the sun rise and the trees bloom. She extracted herself out of Lexa's arms, leaving her wife's warm embrace. The sun was passing through the window and creeping all the way to their bed, casting a low white light on them.

  
Clarke easily found a robe to wrap around herself and walked on the cold new marbled floor all the way to the balcony. They had yet to place windows and curtains on them, but neither of them minded. It was comfortable at this time of the year when the air was warming quickly. It let a cool breeze enter their room.

  
Clarke stepped onto the balcony and looked outside. Their room overlooked the Castle's private garden. She could see many people traversing it, walking on the white stoned path with tools and heavy stones on wheelbarrows. Trees and flowers were already blooming, and everyone was mindful of not harming them. This garden had been already hard enough to grow back, and Clarke liked it that way.

  
Her attention was momentarily attracted to Raven, trying to walk both discretely and without limping, probably so she could hide somewhere with Anya. The blond blood rider was following just a few paces behind, trying to pretend like they weren't going anywhere together. Of course, everyone knew about them, but everyone pretended they didn't. They just waited for the girls to come forward about it which, by the looks of it, would probably take another five years. When Raven slowed down, probably because her leg was hurting, Anya caught up to her and helped her on a bench, shielding them from Clarke's view behind a large tree. The Queen decided to leave them be with a smile.

  
In the distance, the newly built walls of the Castle separated them from the city. It had been the first thing to be rebuilt, all the people's houses, cleared up from rubles and repaired. The streets, the markets, then the city walls. The Castle had begun reconstruction only two years ago, and Clarke knew it wouldn't be over for another ten years, at least. The only thing which had been untouched and still worked perfectly fine was the mines. The cemetery had been filled, and a new one had been promptly dug up. Everyone was back to work. Everyone was slowly forgetting.

  
Long toned arms came to wrap around her waist, and Lexa pressed herself against her back, hot skin warming her up quickly.

  
"Come back to bed? We're on vacation."

  
"No, you are. I'm working right now."

  
"Right now?"

  
Lexa pressed herself even closer, burying her head in Clarke's hair.

  
"Yes. I was thinking about building a school over there. Maybe rebuild the library too"

  
"And it really can't wait?" Lexa whined.

  
Clarke turned in Lexa's arms to face her. The brunette was pouting, the small scar above her lip even more visible. Her hair had grown back, and even though it was usually braided now they were loose, falling on her shoulders.

  
"Alright, let's say I have an hour in front of me. What do you want to do?"

  
Lexa's hands came to once again rest on her waist, while Clarke's arms passed around her neck.

  
"I can think of a few things."

  
Clarke smiled. She looked back out the window, to the ever-expanding Arkadia, then back to her wife. No one had seen the sight of war ever since the orcs had been escorted back to their mountains. All was well.

  
"Let's see what you got."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, and this was the end of the story! Like I said I will be posting the one-shot spin-off on Raven and Anya, probably Thursday, so you can look forward to that! I'm also going to try to write a pretty freaking ambitious Clexa story which I assume is going to take me a lot of time to write and I hope will turn up fantastic. But in the meantime, I may post some one-shots here and there. Anyway, I wanted to thank you all for reading and commenting, and for all the kudos! You guys are amazing! Once again I hope you enjoyed the story and have a great week!
> 
> PS: Apparently I thought this chapter had been posted but it hadn't, I'm sorry about that.


End file.
